


I'm Not Convinced, Alfred

by baizangzhu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Brothers, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Prank Wars, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizangzhu/pseuds/baizangzhu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Convinced, Alfred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539053) by [njw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njw/pseuds/njw). 



“定住！”那个穿着怪样子浴袍的傻瓜蛋，挥着根亮晶晶的棍子，边画着圈边信心十足地喊了些——从红头罩的角度看——实打实的屁话。

红头罩完全没当回事。该死的外行。这个混蛋马上他娘的就会感受到什么是痛苦—

一阵热量和闪光团团裹住了红头罩，他戴着手套的手定在扳机上，却一根手指都动不了。左边传来一声闷呼，他的余光看到罗宾跳到一半停在半空，武士刀作势要砍，和他一样被困在光里。小鬼正在叫骂的凶狠表情给冻结住了。

好吧，见鬼了。

至少夜翼红罗宾他俩还有可能——

魔法师嘿嘿窃笑，他一挥魔杖，别看这玩意长得像个冒牌货，结果还真他妈的好用，夜翼和红罗宾双双石化，被安置在杰森旁边。

他好好打量了下这一对儿，真希望自己没被定住，他们这幅蠢脸足以让他笑掉大牙。

夜翼现在摆出一个从深蹲中刚要爆发的姿势，红罗宾背对夜翼蹲伏在他腿上，一只手撑着夜翼的胳膊，另一只手前探，握着他的武器。

显然，夜翼刚要把红罗宾抛向魔法师时，魔法击中了他们。

说句公道话，这个计划并没什么不妥。红头罩以前扔鸟宝宝就扔的可顺手了，堪称万无一失，小红总会搞笑和高效兼备地空降到他们头上，所到之处刮起一股包含铁拳、甩棍、飞踢的小型龙卷风，淦踏马。

可惜，他俩这次该死的迟了一步。

魔法师的笑容看着就叫人不爽，恶心的目光轮番在动弹不得的义警身上看过去，浅灰色的眼珠毫不掩饰地流露着贪婪。他向后一板干巴巴的脊背，骄傲地挺着就快皮包骨的胸脯，趾高气扬地前去视察他的捕获物。“这也太轻松了！你们可是传奇的蝙蝠们，我本以为能有更大的挑战。不过，一旦找出你们的秘密身份，我的报酬就到手了。出钱人可不会关心我抓你们的时候花了多大力气。”

罗宾和红头罩双双怒吼起来，魔法师歪过头，一丛肮脏的金发软塌塌地挂在他眼睛上，这张瘦脸扬起一个恶意的微笑。“对，你们四个可值钱了。首先我会卖掉你们的本名，接下来，我相信有不少有钱的阔佬乐意把你们买走”

他先是色眯眯地在夜翼身上徘徊，然后是红罗宾，这一刻红头罩宁愿倾尽所有就为了能动弹一下，他好愉快地把魔法师胳膊腿扭断，再用扭下来的那头抽死他丫的。“尤其是你，”魔法师嘲弄地对红罗宾咕哝，“……已经有买主了。可不能让恶魔之首等得心急。”

魔法师咯咯笑起来。“别人但凡逮住你们，总会在束缚和缴械的问题上出现失误，最后功败垂成。现在，既然都被我定住，我绝不会冒风险，让你们拿到身上藏着的武器、追踪器或其他小道具。”

“我的魔咒将从你们的头脑中揭示你们真正的平民身份，并恢复你们的本来面目。没有面具，没有装备，只是些无助的普通人。”他这下笑的毛骨悚然了，红头罩暗下决心，一旦从这堆麻烦中脱身，他誓必射爆这位的老二。

“我一念这个咒语，魔咒就会从你的脑袋中把真实身份分离出来，到时候就瞧好了！装满武器的制服，面具，都没啦，只有平常的衣服还在。这样不论是关押还是运输都省事不少。”

“尽可以试试看，不去想自己的本名，不过咱们都知道会发生什么。最终，就算多努力去抗拒，真实姓名都会在思维中悄悄露头，咒语的威力就会显现出来。”

魔法师笑的十分猖狂，他晃动起他的傻棍子，高喊着，“Vincit omnia veritas*！”

“现在……你们中哪个先想起来他的本名呢？”他咧开嘴，充满期待的看过来又看过去。

啊哈！渣渣，我们可是被天杀的蝙蝠亲自训练过！你就等着耗尽魔力等到虚脱吧，没人能中招。红头罩再次希望自己能动弹几下，然后他就可以对这个可悲废物的没用计划，极尽嘲笑之能事。

好像他们中有人能蠢到主动去想名字似得，意志不坚定之类更不可能。反正他的名字毫无价值。在官方记录上他已经死翘翘了，没什么值得去保密的。

总而言之。他的长相，他的姓名，这俩没一个能给这个混蛋提供有用的信息。

陶德来源于古英语中雄性狐狸的意思，他的思维开小差了，这名字拆开来分析也都是空话。

诶卧槽，说时迟那时快，他刚这么一想，就感到魔法降临到他的身上，把他肺里的空气全挤了出来，眼前也一阵阵发黑。这节奏似乎不太妙。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

被迫定在迪克腿上的红罗宾惊恐地看着红头罩消失在一团旋涡般的魔法云雾里。该死的，它搞定了红头罩。

红罗宾动起了脑筋，想对当前情况想出一个可能的应对策略，顺便救大家一把，想的时候跳过了所有能指向自己平民身份的线索。

从这个角度他看不见夜翼，不过他的左手和双腿都没动地方，说明夜翼还未屈服于魔法之力。罗宾在他视线内，狂喊一气，看到红头罩的困境他喊得更凶了。也可能是因为头罩居然连一分钟都没撑住，就没出息的开始想自己的本名，真是气得他暴跳如雷。嗯，仔细考虑一下，多半是因为这个。

红罗宾想不通罗宾和头罩两人怎么能弄出那么多噪音，考虑到他自己的声带跟身体其他部位一样，冻的个结结实实。他只好归因于他俩本性上的冥顽不灵、睚眦必报。要说有谁能脾气恶劣、性格又固执，倔强到为了向敌人放狠话，连魔法都奈何不住，不用猜，肯定是他俩。

头罩周围的魔法云开始渐渐透亮，红罗宾内心里涌起止不住的恐惧，红头罩不见了。要是这个脑残法师杀了头罩，就让蝙蝠侠的规矩见鬼去吧，他——

烟尘完全消散，恐惧化为了放心和，困惑，散去的雾气中出现了一只……狐狸？这个小动物站在那里，不停抖着黑色的尖耳朵，小巧玲珑的小爪子微微摆动。它有一身红色的被毛，四足、鼻头、双耳和尾巴衬之以黑色，胸口则有软乎乎的白毛。

脑门上也有一片白色的皮毛。

噢，特斯拉在上。

“这是—”魔法师本来还在惊讶地高呼，结果小红狐狸凶狠地咆哮着，噌地从地上蹿起来直扑他咽喉而去，他吓得大叫，“滚下去滚下去给我滚下去！”

男人踉跄后退，拼命想摆脱这个残暴小毛球对自己眼珠和脖子的又咬又挠，都是容易攻击的脆弱部位。他挣扎着拿到魔杖，对着狐狸脑袋侧面就是一顿敲，他把狐狸猛地掷到地上，听它发出痛苦的吠叫声。

“我会让你吃不了兜着走，”魔法师怒吼，他气的面目扭曲。“剩下那三个能谈个好价钱。咒语出现这样的效果，显然你这家伙哪里有毛病。我可没时间陪你在这耗着。”说着他挥舞魔杖，指向颤抖着蜷成一团的小躯体，这就是红罗宾的最后一根稻草。

该死的，不。他的脑子加速转动。他必须阻止那个混蛋，现在，马上，唯一的方法就是思考自己名字的另一种解读，红头罩刚才一定是这么干的。

好吧，对一只公鸭子的通俗叫法是——他当时就吓得半死，立刻打住。大脑，别想七想八的，这对现在的局势能帮上什么忙麽 ？！不！卧槽，不，我的老天，喂。

另一道想法浮上他的脑海，要不是动不了，他早就咧嘴笑了，是那种尖锐又疯狂的笑。德雷克这个词是龙的变体，他恶毒地联想，随之周遭的世界崩塌，化为一片黑暗。

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

夜翼心头惶惶，眼睁睁看着他弟弟静静躺在地上，而魔法师一步步向他逼近。别再来一次了，一想到他弟弟又要有生命危险，他就内心充满无助，而这次他就在一旁，亲眼目睹，却束手无策。

更不用提罗宾和红罗宾也在此处，保护另两个弟弟的希望同样落空了。如果魔法师嘴里吹嘘的有半点实话的话，那等待他们的，甚至可能比红头罩的下场还要凄惨。

夜翼这个角度看红头罩有点难度，他试着摆脱集聚的魔法，这当然没什么乱用。只是片刻，他眼前突然黑乎乎的，紧接着……

皮质的双翼和火焰充斥着他的双眼，还有满目的鳞片、尖刺和慌张的扑腾。一条货真价实的火龙骤然直立，在他腿上一蹬，怒吼着扑向魔法师，这声吼叫在途中变成了嘴里带着火星味的嘶叫。

魔法师一声惨叫，本来还在威胁小狐狸的他连连后退，扬起胳膊挡在身前。“啊啊啊艹他宙斯的蛋咧，到底为个毛，你们几个有什么毛病！定住！给我定住！”

他的魔杖划破空气，一道光绕这了龙身一圈，把它定在原地，它亮出尖牙利爪，一团火焰还差一英寸就能烧到魔法师的左眼。“梅林在上，”他上气不接下气，只有骨头棒子的拳头砰砰捶着自己胸口。“好险好险。”

他谨慎地后撤一步。“真想不通，”他瞄瞄火龙，然后是狐狸，小动物勉强站了起来，保护般地挡在被定住的龙的身前。“明明该变出你们的普通人身份，怎么玩起动物变形了呢—”

他大张着嘴一愣，双眼再次扫视两只生物，“福克斯（Fox），”他念念有词，“德拉贡（Dragon）？不对，正常人谁会取这名字。德拉科（Draco）？……说不定。”他翻了翻眼睛。“额，你们在钻空子。行，随便折腾，别以为这样我就拿你们没办法。狐狸能栓起来养着解闷，龙身上全是宝，可以用来做宝贵的魔咒素材。”

狐狸喉咙里发出攻击前的咆哮，弓着身子仿佛又要跳起来。魔法师往后一哆嗦，手舞足蹈的挡住脸，惊魂未定地尖着嗓子大喊。“定住！”

该死。

他夜翼绝不会让他的弟弟们被人奴役、变成魔法原材料。而且事不宜迟，以防还剩下的那个弟弟一时不察，把真实身份给暴出来。

绕了一圈，回到原点，他到底该怎么做？他的姓氏可没什么方便行事的双重涵义，能骗咒语把他变形成什么酷炫的动物形态…

他的大脑突然开窍。

我做不到，他心里不乐意，光想到那东西就浑身难受。

他把三个弟弟们挨个看了一遍，他们就在他眼前被人束缚着，求助无门。

事已至此。他神情严肃地集中精神。格雷森（Grayson），他想。灰色之子（The Gray Son）。

魔法倏然闭合，像一把老虎钳。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

罗宾边观察着周围，审时度势，边意志坚定地回避丝毫能引向其真实身份的想法，他绝不轻易认输。

红头罩和红罗宾的变形给了他短暂的希望，然而他俩都太慢了，没打过魔法师。当魔法云第三次聚成一团，这次轮到了夜翼，他魔障地思索保护他们真正身份的方法，已经进展到对魔法师毁尸灭迹那一步了。

红头罩能帮我；他会理解我的。假以时日，其他人会原谅我们。不能让事关身份的情报以这种方式流失在外。这个原则至高无上。

魔法云渐渐散去，烟雾下的东西大大出乎他的意料。

既不是迪克格雷森，也不是理查韦恩，甚至都不是格雷森警官，站在那的是……呃，那个谁。

那个取代了他哥哥位置的生物，从蹲伏的姿态缓缓起身，全黑的战斗服，爪尖锋利的手套，竖立的兵器在身上随处可见，饰有黄铜色护目镜和鸟喙的兜帽，特征鲜明地盖住了他的脑袋，宛如从噩梦中现身的恶灵。

哦，地狱的魔物们，不，这个不行。绝对不行，尤其是他。罗宾喉咙里想吐。

与此同时，魔法师开始哆哆嗦嗦，左眼眼皮狂跳。“好吧，这他娘都什么事。这算怎样？变出来的东西比你们义警的时候还要吓人！你们一个接一个没完了是麽。每一个都比上一个叫人害怕！”

说着他转向罗宾，颤巍巍的手指着他。“敢问阁下尊姓大名，嗯？您叫克苏鲁么？”

罗宾看见利爪的身形鬼魅般出现在魔法师身后，这人感觉到了有东西存在，他慢腾腾地，不情不愿地一点点转过头去。然后这男人对猫头鹰法庭的杀手近在眼前的事实报之以掐着嗓子般的呐喊。

利爪慢动作揭开兜帽，在标志性的灰色皮肤、黑色暗纹和黄色眼眸下的，是夜翼的那张脸。他不怀好意地咧嘴一笑，魔法师嗷地一声，吓得尿了。“你们都他妈是什么鬼东西，梅林啊为什么，明明应该不费吹灰之力才对，”魔法师发出绝望地嚎叫。

利爪歪过头，露出让人胆寒的和善笑容，压着嗓子哼起歌来。“当心猫头鹰法庭，时刻监视你出行。暗处窥望哥谭市，藏于矮墙阁楼间。居于家中他同在，卧及床间他亦存。万莫提及他名号，利爪将你头寻来。”

魔法师呜呜咽咽的，而罗宾这边也做好了心理建设。

他的兄长们被困在小型四足哺乳动物、中等体型神秘生物和传说里的活死人刺客的形态中。他却帮不上忙的傻站着，真叫人一分钟都忍不下去。

奥·古（Al Ghoul*）——他阴测测地想着，恶魔般的满足感袭上他的心头——来自阿拉伯语，翻译过来的意思是指一种居住在坟地的可怕怪物，以死者尸体为食。

这次魔法环绕在他周身时，他听见了魔法师发出的哀鸣，嘴角不由扯开笑容。并且扯得越来越大，越来越开。

魔法云气尽数散开，达米安弓着身子，长着大爪子的双手在地上刨出深深的凹坑。他挺直腰板，脸上留着那抹笑容，感到肩膀和后背上耸起了一团团的肌肉块，他的视角也比往常高出了一大截。他试探性地活动了下下巴，尖锐的长牙咬合到一起，不由哈哈大笑。

利爪跟他一对比，看起来都温良了不少。魔法师看了看达米安，悲从中来，眼球往后一番，整个人昏死在了地上。

利爪抬脚碰了碰瘫倒在地的魔法师，紧接着从他口袋里没收了他的魔杖。龙舒展身体，显然束缚咒语需要施法者意志力的维系，狐狸小跑过来，在利爪身旁找个地方，规规矩矩的坐在后腿上。

“嗯，这事可真特么的乱，”狐狸用陶德的低声线感叹。“去吃披萨么？”

龙静静绕过去，先优雅地耸了下肩，才收起翅膀，利落地挨着狐狸坐好。“我吃得下。”

利爪翻翻黄色的眼珠，双臂抱在胸前。“我们还不知道你们这些形态可不可以吃披萨！而且，还是赶紧找出反咒来才是——”

“放松，迪克脸，别活得那么累。先吃点好的，再处理这狗屁玩意，又不急于一时。”

“你喜欢的话，你可以在上面堆满麦片。”龙循循善骗。

“是么？”利爪心情变好了，他转头看向罗宾。“你饿么，达米？我们可以给你点个全素的。”

达米安喷了喷鼻子，用他新获得的力量把软绵绵的魔法师从地上提起来，非常轻松，就是得小心他比刀还锋利的大爪子别把魔法师给分尸了。“想法很好，格雷森。然而我坚持尽快变回原样，越快越好。我把衣服撑爆了，我怀疑以我目前的提个，庄园里还有没有能穿得下的衣服。”

那几个人都嘿嘿偷笑起来，达米安英勇地对抗了把他们脸挠花的冲动。德雷克伏下身子，让陶德爬上他的背，接着一飞冲天，把格雷森抗议的喊声留在地面。“伙计们，庄园见！”德雷克欢快地叫唤完，黑漆漆的夜空中就看不见他们两人的踪迹了。

达米安和格雷森哥俩面面相觑，打量着彼此惊世骇俗的外观，在脑内演练了一遍以这幅尊容走进披萨店后引起骚乱的场景。就算最地道的哥谭市民，恐怕都受不了这个刺激。

“我们定外卖，”良久，格雷森苦笑着说，笑的同时一排尖牙闪闪发光。

“我叫辆车接我们回去。”达米安希望父亲别派阿尔弗雷德来，看见他这幅样子的人不能再多了。他又想了想，眉毛皱了起来。“格雷森……”

“怎么了，达米？”

“陶德该抓哪？”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

提姆欢笑着在天空自由翱翔，感到烈烈的晚风吹拂着他，哥谭夜景在他的双翼下铺展开。他发出呼喊，展翅滑翔了一段，飞翔的喜悦满的像要溢出来，杰森死命扒在他背上时给他肩膀带来的刺痛变得微不足道起来。

“喂，宝宝鸟，说个事……”杰森的声音听着有点紧张。

“怎么了，杰？”

“介不介意他娘的开慢一点啊？”

提姆咯咯笑了，杰森的四个爪子一下收紧，狐狸用各式语言不重样的破口大骂起了。

这简直太妙了。他要飞好长一段距离才能到家呢。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

*拉丁语 意思是真理战胜一切  
*Drake指的是龙兽/幼龙，体型小，有龙的外型但没有多少龙的血统。四足，有小翅膀或者没翅膀，而提姆是有‘小翅膀’的。和Dragon的关系类似于中国的虬和龙？当然提姆在后面也吐槽自己差点就要被迫去做鸭（提姆·公鸭，了解一下）  
*Al Ghoul 食尸鬼


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯默默站在蝙蝠电脑旁，他被眼前的景象完全迷住了。他四个儿子都在蝙蝠洞里，没有人打架，没人冲他嚷嚷，或者冲对方嚷嚷，威胁地舞刀又弄枪，最后愤怒地跨上他们的机车，边冲他竖中指边对他的性取向横加指责，最终绝尘而去。要在过去肯定是这么个发展方向。

My boys。见到孩子们没有打得你死我活，前所未有的心情突然浮上心间，他重重咽了下去。

在他们一股脑涌进蝙蝠洞时，布鲁斯可没指望过这个。先是提姆跟杰森好似一阵长着翅膀的狂风刮进来，他还以为洞里遇袭了，接着迪克和达米安一个小时后，骑着辆借来的儿童自行车回来报平安，两人的手机都被魔法师那个虽说罕见却基本上瞎折腾的咒语给折腾没了。

真是值得一看的奇景，和利爪一般无二的迪克蹬着粉色的脚踏车，身后是达米安小山一样的身躯，他弯着身子，手脚并用抓着车把，一只胳膊下面夹着软的跟面条似的瘦长魔法师，仿佛夹着个滚过泥泞的泄了气的足球。对这个法师，布鲁斯心情复杂，他想骂他几句，又想夸他两句，毕竟全靠这人的攻击，他现在才有机会和孩子们相处。也许该把他关一阵子放出来，让扎塔娜好好教教他什么是魔法，再加强下思想教育，给他个改过自新重新做人的机会。

要不，最后再说吧。说到底，这个离经叛道的魔法师确实动过伤害他孩子们的念头。他考虑再三，决定在牢房里循环播放迪克最爱的歌单。这个男人敢对他布鲁斯的孩子动手，必须让他吃点苦头。

他向一旁侧过头，脸上带着淡淡的笑，欣赏孩子们彼此打闹的场景。

杰森匍匐在一块侧面稍稍凸出的石头上，绷着身子，全神贯注盯着正要从下面经过的提姆。然后他全身蓄力，猛地扑向他的猎物，提姆吓得一激灵，磕磕绊绊地跌倒了，而杰森发出开心地吠叫。

两人一起跌在地上，提姆动作夸张地扭腰弓背搂住杰森，保护他别不小心受伤。最终龙仰面朝天躺在地上，小狐狸趴在他的肚子上。提姆拿鼻子蹭了蹭杰森，杰森呼哧呼哧笑了起来，换来对方不满地喷了下火星，随后他们放松地瘫在那，显然准备原地小憩一会。

而布鲁斯只需稍微侧过脑袋，就能看到迪克和达米安在垫子上嬉戏对打的身影。如果他眯起眼睛，只用眼角观察，他们身体上的变化甚至可忽略不计。

迪克咯咯笑着在半空中翻了个身，他抓起达米安把他扔到蝙蝠洞那头，扔到了墙上，达米安发出可怕的叫声，四个爪子有力地抠进石头里。男孩大喊一声，从墙上纵身跃起去跟他哥哥过招，他浑身肌肉暴起，变形的四肢五指伸开探向前方，他张开排排獠牙闪着寒光的大口，嘴里传出能让人惊惧战栗的凶残吼叫。

布鲁斯发出满怀爱意的叹息声。

阿尔弗雷德冷眼看着，在布鲁斯手肘边清了清嗓子。“老爷，您当真确定这种做法…真的是…明智之举？”阿尔弗雷德的神情，一如既往地淡定，可布鲁斯能看出这位长辈心里愁死了。他愁过了头的话，就会来干扰布鲁斯的计划。嗯，这可不行。

万幸，布鲁斯知道该怎么对付阿福。实话实说，再表达下这件事对他的重要性。“你不了解。这是头一次，在没有紧急召唤的情况下，男孩们都待在庄园内。我儿子们作为完整的一家人生活在同一个屋檐下，这是我长久以来的夙愿，我只是想多体会一下这种感觉。”布鲁斯吞咽一下，撒个娇又怎么样呢。“求你了阿福。满足我这个心愿吧。”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，布鲁斯会心一笑。赢了。

老管家缓缓摇头。“少爷，你一直为人固执。然而出于责任心，我有义务提醒你，我认为你做了个错误的决定*。”

“I’m not convinced, Alfred*。我敢说没什么可后悔的。”

阿尔弗雷德挖苦地挑起一边眉毛。“非常好，布鲁斯老爷，请随意。”他说着又摇摇头，显然打定主意对整件事缩手不管了。“您总是不撞南墙不回头。”

这时，一团火焰从洞里喷薄而出，迪克被过了一遍火，他马上小跑去提姆那里查看，在跑的过程中身上已经开始愈合。“喔，提姆睡觉的时候打喷嚏！”迪克动情地低吟，非人的脸庞上现出疼爱的神色，他朝他弟弟俯下腰，对方才还在的灼伤丝毫不放在心上。

达米安皱着一张表情残暴的脸，拖着手加入兄长们，尖牙上不受控制地滴下唾液。“德雷克不论变成什么样子，都蠢得要死。幸好你现在有利爪的自愈能力，否则。”他瞪了龙一眼，而对方在睡梦中抽抽鼻子，又打了个喷嚏，害得达米安为了躲过迎头的火焰向后翻了二十英尺远，他为此用阿拉伯语亲切问候了提姆的母亲。

达米安落地后，他们用床单拼凑出的零碎的裹腰布随之飘落，食尸鬼沙哑刺耳地尖叫着，羞红的脸颊蒙上了深灰绿色，他迅速用大手盖住了私密的部位，还得提防这些有毒的爪子别刺穿什么要紧的地方。

布鲁斯在心里记下了，尽快给小儿子找一些合身的衣物。别忘了，孩子们维持这种形态还得有一段时间呢。

他笑得心满又意足，掉头往楼上走，迪克在下面徒劳地想用一块披风遮住达米安巨大怪异的裸体。两个男孩灰心透了，他们的爪子总是会把布料扯烂。

杰森被吵闹声弄醒，他随口贡献了一长串的粗话和建议，提姆窃笑着，似乎正在考虑怎样用龙的形态使用咖啡机，难度系数颇高。

布鲁斯边看热闹边乐。孩子们呀。

男孩里只要有一个偷听到他和扎塔娜的对话，这事都要告吹。他大肆挥霍他在术士群体中的人情，因此他信心十足，接下来几周能解咒的人全都另有安排，无暇过来。要是他单纯让扎塔娜不要理会任何关于解咒的询问，她可能会有看法，但他可以暗示这是某种训练，男孩们同意参加的演习……

话说回来，他的要求并不高，不是么？只是让男孩们在家多待几周，享受他们的陪伴……

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

迪克在山洞顶端摆动身体，在空中的器械上四处飞跃，尽情感受他新获得的能力。这具身体比他实际的身体更加灵巧，除了能方便的自愈外，力量也更为强大有力。

我如果不是一个骇人的不死怪物，萦绕着梦靥和可怖的残暴的话，就冲这个治愈能力，我都不太想变回去了。再也不必整天担心哪里又受伤。真希望能以这样出去巡逻，一次也好。

目前为止，他看起来是所有人中条件最好的。提姆和杰森被开除出了直立行走的阵营，而小可怜达米安只能在阿福手制的衣服中苟且，他畸形又巨大的体型没有别的选择。至少迪克只要有心，稍微化化妆，戴上隐形眼镜，就能回归正常人的生活了。

提姆和杰森还在洞穴地板上懒洋洋地偎着，迪克情绪高昂地落到两人身旁。

“翻了四个筋斗，赞。”提姆软软地说，像说梦话一样，他的整个躯体蜷成一个圆，把杰森圈在正中间。

杰森抽动几下，身子微弱地动弹，显然半睡半醒。“咋—？”

提姆身体小心地拢住杰森，前肢把他往龙的胸口扒了扒，接着用鼻子轻轻拱了拱他。“没事，杰。继续睡吧。”他语调带着种叫人退避三舍的甜蜜和温柔，往常一谈到杰森或跟杰森说话时候就这样。

妈耶，他们可真是甜到齁的一对。迪克先是看了会他俩卿卿我我，然后感到心里不太得劲了，鼻子蹭鼻子的缠绵简直没完没了，还有轻声的哼哼唧唧和满足的咕噜声做伴奏。他整个人放射出电灯泡的万丈光芒，尤其是动物间不可描述行为的暗示，一下把不舒服的程度提升了个档次。

要是他俩其实是被下了咒的人类，这还算动物间的运动*么？他再三思量，决定答案是肯定的。是的，是这样，他们需要……别这么干，直到咒语解除，大家都变回原样。

“呃，伙计们？”他试探。这俩人通常在别人眼前没这么秀，他真的不想在两个小动物激情四射的时候坐在第一排。事实上，他跟本不想考虑这个问题，他会趁早把这段记忆抹个一干二净。

“喂，你们要是那啥，不想去些更加私人的地方再来，额…”每说一个字，他脸上就变烫几分，他不禁好奇利爪是否也能脸红。

提姆把眼睛全部睁开，带着困惑的态度茫然地望着他。“我们去做啥？”杰森抻着身子，发出没睡醒地呜呜声，提姆马上贴过去，温柔地舔起狐狸的脸颊，尾巴尖还物尽其用地爱抚狐狸身体一侧。

哦老天，这可不好。嗯，真不好。在下滚吧。

迪克说着往出口退。“我这就走！嗯，这总没错。伙计们一会儿见！……晚点见。享受你们的，呃，私人空间，对杰鸟轻点！他不比以往，小身板可脆弱了！你笨重的体型把他压扁可就不好玩了，我没别的意思，这恰好是你俩之间的事的话就如果……好吧，债见！”他忙不迭地跑出洞口，脸红的像发烧。

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

杰森和提姆齐刷刷地歪过头，稀里糊涂地看着迪克莫名其妙说起胡话然后逃之夭夭，等了一分钟后，什么都没有发生，他俩耸耸肩，继续腻歪在一起。

妈的，杰森累坏了，提姆比人们想象中的龙还要舒服一百倍。说真的，他的鳞片很软，他身上该死的温暖。

这可真是，舒服，到家了。

“你听明白他在扯什么蛋了么？”不是说杰森真的在乎迪基鸟发神经。就是事情有点诡异。

“毫无头绪。可能他太累了吧。对我们所有人来说，今天都很漫长。”提姆打了个哈欠，垂下脑袋靠着杰森，一边翅膀轻轻盖在两人身上，如一张轻柔舒适的毯子。

希望等他们睡醒后，扎塔娜能来解决这场闹剧，他和提姆就可以回家了。洞穴的破地板睡起来可远远比不上他们那张床。

但是认真讲，迪克见鬼的在胡扯些什么？他和提姆怎么了，为什么需要隐私空间？管他呢，睡觉重要，迪基脑袋抽风的事是次要的。杰森舒服地叹了口气，快乐地找好姿势，准备再睡一觉。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

布鲁斯俯身从蝙蝠洞的楼梯上查看他的孩子们，映入眼帘的场景让他震惊地迈不开步子。

四个男孩睡得正香，他们从庄园各处搜刮来毯子和枕头，把它们舒适地堆好，像几只小狗一样蜷缩在一起。布鲁斯识别出达米安裹着的是他床上的被子，他枕着提姆的肩膀，巨大的手臂把龙抱在怀中，因为做梦的关系脚上的爪子不时抽动几下。提姆紧挨着杰森躺在好大一堆枕头上，吻部塞进小狐狸身侧，而迪克摊开身子，和每个人都挨着，只有杂技演员的灵活性才能摆出这种其他人做不来的高难度姿势。他身体轻松自在，显然睡得很舒服，睡梦中嘴边都含着笑。布鲁斯心都要萌化了。

他过去从未见过他儿子们如此惬意，他确信，暂时把咒语反转的时间推迟是他做的非常正确的决定。他蹑手蹑脚退回楼梯上，吵醒他们可不好，但他要先拍几张照片。

这件事对我们所有人都有利无弊，他想，心里依然充溢着陌生的暖意。阿福错了。我绝对不可能会后悔。

布鲁斯满足地微笑着，心中已经开始盘算他要打印出多少海报大小的照片，他要挂满卧室，韦恩宅的办公室，蝙蝠洞里，还有韦恩企业里他的办公室，图书馆也逃不出他的魔爪……啊，阿福当然会想要一张。这些照片做成圣诞贺卡也很好看……

*少爷，你是在玩火。  
*注意，点题了。这句话会出现多次，应该叫三次布鲁斯不信邪，还有一次他信了。（不听老人言吃亏在眼前？）  
*bestiality 即指动物之间的性行为，又指人和动物之间的交易。


	3. Chapter 3

“布鲁斯老爷。我必须请您再仔细斟酌一下您这个不合适的计划。”阿尔弗雷德直言相劝的声音传出厨房，被从走廊经过的迪克捕捉到，他停下脚步，想听听他们在说些什么。

“我告诉过你了，阿福，我决心已定。”布鲁斯格外强硬。不论他们在讨论什么，迪克怀疑阿尔弗雷德能有什么方法撼动B的想法。

“我认为随着时间的推移，咒语对男孩们的影响正逐渐加深。尤其是杰森少爷，他……时而发作，表现出非人类而更近似狐狸的野性倾向。”

“I’m not convinced, Alfred（这又怎么样呢，阿福）。”

天，布鲁斯真是个死脑筋。还有谁会跟阿尔弗雷德争辩？

“老爷，杰森少爷最近经常啃你的靴子，在蝙蝠车上磨爪子，破坏屋子外面的景观。你真的敢说他在脑子正常的情况下，会做这些事？”

“这个嘛……”布鲁斯迟疑着。“听上去很像杰森，不是么？他一直都喜欢无法无天的胡闹。”

“他今早咬你了，布鲁斯老爷。”

“这不足以证明他的思考方式退化为原始和野兽的状态！他过去也总爱咬人！”

“那时候他才十二，老爷，而且他只咬罪犯。”

“杰森一直都很难管。男孩子情绪激动而已，我拒绝接受其他解释。孩子们很正常，阿福。此外，我已经跟扎塔娜说过训练的事，她给我回了话。接下来三周的训练演习期间，没有一个术士会回应关于解咒的请求，这个话题到此结束。”

翻报纸的窸窸窣窣和阿福无力阻止的叹气惊醒了迪克，他从震惊中清醒，匆忙返回洞穴中，急不可耐地要把刚才听到的对话跟其他人分享。

—— —— —— —— —— —— 

“你一定是理解错了！”如果不是听格雷森亲口所说，达米安一定认定是有人在对他们耍诈。“在没有正当理由的情况下，为何父亲不允许我们变回原样？这说不通！我们目前无法夜巡，他碰上情况需要协助的话我们也帮不上忙！”

格雷森叹息，手指埋进头发里，苦恼地轻轻用力拉扯。“他提了一嘴什么留我们这种形态三个星期用来训练之类。”

“等等，你他妈说啥。那个狗日的混蛋明明没必要，还把我们困在这个鬼样子里，就因为他想测试我们？那个老王八蛋，我特么要在他斗篷里撒尿—”

陶德愤怒地炸着毛，愤怒地来回转圈，达米安为此经历了痛苦的考验，他按捺住自己想把小动物捞在怀里安抚他抱抱他的欲望。都怪陶德，装成这么一副具有欺骗性的外表，小小的，毛茸茸的。而格雷森那个傻瓜，想去撸陶德的毛，因为手欠他挨咬了。他不以为意地把血在裤子上擦了擦，抬手时皮肤已经完好如初。

“如果他是要把这做成一种例行训练，他想测试什么？”德雷克窄窄的尾巴不安分地前后摆动，亮绿色的鳞片随着移动反射出五颜六色的金属光泽。达米安盼望自己还有双可以来画速写的灵活双手。“他想观察我们在不利条件下如何自处？他在关注我们的团队协作？……还是他在设下挑战，看我们能不能在三个星期的期限前自力更生变回来？”

格雷森歪着头，嘴角一抽。“我觉得，这些都无关紧要。”

德雷克怀疑地打量他。“哦？迪克，何出此言？”

“通过刚才你和杰森之间的对话，我有了一个妙计。”格雷森慢慢地笑了起来，黄色的眸子中闪烁着恶作剧地欢快火花。

达米安揣度地皱着眉。格雷森的妙计既可能以惨淡的失败收场，又可能以光荣的胜利告终。再加上陶德和德雷克，毫无疑问，将会造成爆炸性的轰动效果。

他犹豫不决敲着手指，视线落在扭曲变形的肢体前端可怕泛黄的粗大爪子上。他的手丑到哭。他整个人都丑到哭，一个毛发稀疏的八英尺怪兽，皮肤灰中带绿，四肢长得不符合比例，长长的尖牙能当刀片用。

达米安还保持这幅丑八怪脸，都是父亲的错，并且他们不采取行动的话，他未来三周只能以这幅模样见人了。他眯缝眼睛，决定入伙。“说出你的计划，格雷森。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

杰森低声跟提姆咬着耳朵，告诉他将如何实施计划的另一种方式，提姆咯咯直笑。“我的天，杰森你太坏了。你真是个可怕的坏家伙，你的点子叫人既想拍手称快，又想赶紧逃跑。”说着他乐不可支，又大笑起来，脑子里尽是杰森把地狱倾泻在布鲁斯头上时他脸上的表情。

杰森跟着一起欢笑。“我们要收拾那个混蛋一顿，宝宝鸟，你不用担心。到那时你就能用咖啡机也能用拇指抓握东西了，通过房门时也不会再挂住翅膀。”

“欸，你别提醒我！”提姆可怜兮兮地和处在蝙蝠洞一隅的咖啡机遥遥相望。他此前曾试着使用，结果惊恐地发现自己的爪子完全缺乏操纵小按钮的灵活性。杰森想帮忙，但他的肉爪子也没有多好使。

迪克只顾着笑，说什么提姆正好借此机会戒掉咖啡，而达米安，提姆连找都不想去找他。

杰森关切地注视提姆，在后腿上站起来，状若拥抱的把前爪搭上提姆肩膀。“该死，真希望我现在是本来的身体。我都不能抱抱你了，Baby……”他把脸按在提姆身上，提姆低头，鼻尖蹭着狐狸后背。

“这样也很好，”他轻声说，阖上眼睛吸进杰森皮毛间清冽地树木芳香。他深吸几口，直起脖子。“好了，我猜我该去完成干扰任务。绕着庄园飞几圈，布鲁斯就会来吼我太招人显眼。我一直拖着他直到夜巡将近。其他人负责放哨，要是他提前下来了他们就通知你。与此同时，你知道该怎么做。”

杰森张开嘴吐出舌头，露出一个标准的狐狸式笑容。“包在我身上。让那个狗杂种吃屎去吧。”他步伐坚定地去执行这项愉快地任务，而提姆直奔洞里最大的那个出口。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

杰森瘫倒在图书馆地板上，渴的不行，满足地大口喘气。“妈的可累死我了，不过真特么值。”想到B待会回蝙蝠洞时，那张自命不凡的脸上会出现的表情，自己先嘿嘿乐了几声。给他个教训，这混蛋居然想用什么见鬼的训练来控制我们，我们又不归他管。我可不会听他那套歪理。专横的王八蛋，有什么权力摆布我们。他以为自己是谁呀？

“哦，你回来了！”迪克从阴影中现身，他现在是利爪，这种出现方式吓得人起鸡皮疙瘩。“都完事了？”

“是，我冲动之下还给加了点料。”杰森笑了，迪克跟着一起。

“哥们，我都要可怜布鲁斯了，但他实在是咎由自取。”

“他妈活该，”杰森附和道，跟没有骨头似的软摊在地上，放任迪克轻轻挠他的耳朵根。“喂，你有看见提米么？”迪克身子微微一紧，杰森马上有所反应。“怎么，他出事了？”他小声吼叫，谁敢伤害提姆，他就要叫那人好看。

迪克连忙摇头。“不！不是，他很好。就是……”

“有话直说，迪基，别吞吞吐吐的。搞什么，你吓我一跳。”他坐起来点，实在是有些着急了。

“我就是…关心…你们两个，不行？”迪克似乎很想找个地方躲起来。

杰森这下真的不懂了。“为什么？咋了？我是说，没错，变成动物很不爽，但我们都是专业人士，笨蛋。我和提姆不会因为暂时用四条腿走路就碎掉。”

“我不是这个意思！我是指，这确实跟你们的新形态有关，可……”

“有话快说有屁快放，苦瓜脸。”杰森意犹未尽地瞧见迪克脸刷地红成深灰色，皮肤之下，比往常更密集的血管脉络呈现出诡异地黑色纹路。好他妈奇怪。

“我就是想确认你们两个能小心点，好嘛！”迪克脸红的更加厉害，几乎是大声喊了出来。

“小心干啥？”

“你自己清楚！”

什么鬼……？“呃，不清楚？”

迪克喷了声鼻息，夸张地比划双手。“考虑到你和提姆之间体型差距，你俩亲热的时候得注意一点，更不用说这中间还有爪子尖牙和喷火！”他抬手扒了把头发。“哎呦，真够尴尬。额，我知道你们俩应该早就习惯了体格不匹配，但这次的情况不比寻常，此外，以往都是你块头比较大，现在反过来了，提姆很有可能狠狠伤到你—”

杰森的大脑在听到亲热这个词时就嗡地停住了。迪克他是不是……？确实以为杰森和提姆是……？那个。

“等下，先别说那么远。你认为我和提米有性关系？”

迪克朝杰森眨眨眼，不明所以。“是…的？”他不确定地说。“你们不喜欢这种叫法…？好的，可以，你和提姆做爱的时候记得小心。”这个傻子还有脸冲杰森露出鼓励地微笑，仿佛他刚刚没有精神失常，朝杰森念叨了一大堆疯话似得。

“我们不是一对，你个猪脑子！”杰森的忍耐到达了极限。

“嗯，炮友，伴侣，随你怎么叫，你记住，要小心。他现在随时能让你意外重伤—”

“我的老天迪基我们没操过！”杰森不应该跟他哥哥讲这些。这居然还需要人明说？他真是想不通。

“你们没有？”迪克很震惊，一脸不敢置信。

“该死的没有！”他哪来的满脑子龌龊思想？

“…而你俩一起洗澡？”哦，这个呀。等等…

“你监视我俩在我们公寓里的活动？”

“不是！我指安全屋！公用的，都去的那个！你们明晃晃地走进浴室，出来时身上都湿的，皮肤红通通，姿态放松，所以别怪我会做出某些猜测—”

噢这倒是，偶尔在安全屋时，我们也会一起洗澡…

“因为有人给我搓背很爽啊，混蛋！提姆手法特别好！”

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

布鲁斯提心吊胆地从楼梯下到洞里。不太对劲。有人正在观察他的感觉叫他脖子后的寒毛根根倒竖，但这不可能呀。孩子们都在楼上，享用迟来的晚餐，就连提姆都有一个阿福特意备好的槽，放在餐厅里一处空阔的地方。

总之，他没时间来疑神疑鬼。提姆嬉闹的搞怪行为耽误了他很久，他理解男孩对突如其来的飞翔的兴奋，然而他希望下不为例。要是记者们在韦恩庄园旁的树林里安营扎寨，争相拍摄龙的照片视频可就不好玩了。

他按下这些想法，坚定地走向制服，然后被一股浓烈的异味击中了。他赶紧拿手捂住口鼻，不住地咳嗽。

天哪这味儿熏死人了。这什么…？

他踉跄着退后，双眼在洞里左看右看，获知受损的确切范围，这时一股情不自禁地冲动袭来，让他想开口承认阿福的看法实在有理有据让人信服。

是杰森干的好事，他边努力不要呛死边绝望地想，小狐狸铁定是花了好几个小时，在蝙蝠洞里所有物体的表面蹭上了自己臭气熏天的痕迹。他看见蝙蝠车边一溜儿亮闪闪的水渍，八成是狐狸尿，车门半敞着，他相信车里估计也遭了秧。

在他战战兢兢地掀开蝙蝠装的斗篷前，先戴上了个呼吸器。那里有…他闭眼复又睁开，那玩意还在。

我的个神。

杰森在制服上留了一坨便便。他打开脖颈套去检查，喔，全能的—是的。里面也拉了。他嘟嘟囔囔地，查看了备用的制服，不出他所料，所有的，每一个，都沾满了污物或狐狸肛门腺的分泌物。当然，这需要分析才能做出恰当的结论……他动作机械地采集样本并且检测，然后他穿戴起最后一套表面上未被污染的制服，他当时最终拒绝了这套早年的设计，且从未穿它出过外勤。

他满心不快地发现，这是胸甲外面多此一举自带乳头的那款。他由衷希望能有时间把别的制服清理干净出一套，但他磨蹭太久，所以别无选择。其他制服以目前的情况来说，完全穿不出去。

杰森当然不会对带乳头的这款撒尿，他愤愤地想，亏他一开始还担心杰森的心智状态呢。I’m still not convinced, Alfred。假使杰森真的变得野性十足，他会一视同仁，不会对蝙蝠装区别对待。他跳过特殊的这款让我穿，恰恰证明了现在的杰森，就是他本人无疑。

他拉起面罩盖过头，立时悔不当初，冰冷的尿液顺着头发在他脸和脖子上胡乱地流。

布鲁斯恶心得直哆嗦，可他依然走向蝙蝠车。抬腿用靴子把秽物从座位上扫走，接着马达声轰鸣，他驾车离开了蝙蝠洞。

It’s still worth it，散发出绝望的气息，他自我安慰道。我四个儿子们都能在家好好待着，什么代价都值得。

怀抱着这种信念，他惨无人道地逼自己熬过了地狱般地夜巡，街上的不法分子和受害人不光不害怕他，还一见他就疯狂嘲笑他，随后他打来一桶又一桶的肥皂水，笨手笨脚地收拾起洞里的脏乱，他不敢叫阿福来帮忙，因为阿福肯定会摆出一幅‘我早跟你说过’的经典表情，与此同时，他惊愕地发现，他在推特上火了。

布鲁斯胆战心惊地盯着蝙蝠电脑，网络评论员一张接一张地点开今晚夜巡的照片，还对画蛇添足加上去的点进行了恐怖的放大特写，他们讨论蝙蝠侠究竟是最近才有往这方面发展的趋势，还是他一直都是这么变态出格。

他木着脑子，关掉节目，其他人放出迪克当罗宾时的照片，来作为‘一直都很变态’的证据，当看到图像上一个小孩子‘受到穿黑色紧身衣的高大威猛男子可疑的指使，穿着小短裤绕着圈高踢腿’，还有‘巧克力屁股47’几个格外难堪的字后，他为数不多的几个支持者崩溃了。就连‘巴普洛夫的屌*’和‘8=====D*’，这几个刚才还为蝙蝠侠摇旗助威的人，都不敢吭声。至少他们没有马上倒戈叛变，比如‘Jizzercise69*’和‘KissmyASCII*’，那几个叛徒。

那是迪基亲自选的制服，布鲁斯陷入沉思，心里莫名受伤。他那么爱那身奇怪的装扮，我怎么忍心要求他换成别的更具防御性的装备。那衣服让迪克回想起马戏团的时光，他可高兴了。布鲁斯记起小男孩第一次见到新制服时，脸上乐开了花的样子，他自己表情也柔和起来。

这依然是值得的，布鲁斯精疲力尽地倒在床上，又默念了一遍，他纵容自己穿上了他最舒服的超人睡衣，仅此一次，他绝不能让旁人知道，这深深的羞耻感煎熬着他，并且他再也没脸在正义联盟前摘下面罩了。

布鲁斯抓过装有孩子们那晚睡成一团的照片的小相框，贴到胸口上，心力交瘁地长长叹了口气，然后扭头就他妈睡着了。

 

*PavlovsDong，源自PavlovsDog  
*向右转头，就知道像什么了。  
*直译，社保…Jizz和Jazzercise（爵士健身操）的结合。  
*吻我屁股


	4. Chapter 4

“他给你做了个窝？”迪克狐疑地瞧着出现在蝙蝠洞里的外面的土壤、栽种的植株、精心摆放的紫外光台灯，以及一个舒适的地下洞穴。

杰森咯咯笑了，难以置信地摆着脑袋。“没错，显然他觉得我标记气味是因为我太紧张了，或者时隔多年之后又他娘被困在洞里不能出去，才有这些行为。”他的耳朵啪地立起来。“我进去看过了；里面很舒服的。有浆果干，底下还有上厕所的地方。”他快乐地舔着嘴。

“作为计划进展的风向标，这糟透了，但是从布鲁斯的角度看，奇怪的还挺体贴。他考虑的这么周全，想让你在这感到安全，要不是他就是我们一开始被困在这的主因，说不定还真行得通。”提姆不屑地嗅了嗅其中一株植物，猛烈地抽了下鼻子，用打喷嚏的方式喷发怒火。

达米安飞快地用脚趾尖的爪子踢了一撮土盖到烧焦的植物上，压灭较小的火苗，他表情痛苦备受煎熬地责备道，“控制你自己，德雷克！”

迪克仔仔细细打量他的弟弟们，耸耸肩。“很好。这有什么大不了的。我们也没指望布鲁斯一次就能退却。他对此意志坚定的很。所以计划才要分四步走。”他慢慢弯起嘴角。“我们需要再接再厉。”

提姆一听抬起头来，双眼危险地闪烁光芒。“到我了？”他竖直的瞳仁激动地扩大，尾巴尖不停地来回晃动。

可怜的布鲁斯，引火烧身，却毫无所觉。但是，就为了些突发奇想的测试或训练项目，而把他们置于此种境地，可不能让他全身而退。迪克咧开嘴。“正是，该你上了，提米！”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——  
“阿福，这是什么？”布鲁斯或许被过去24小时内发生的事折磨的精神不振，气力萎靡，但他仍能百分百确定嘴里喝进去的东西味道不对。他累到不想动，刚才还发现一衣柜的衣服被杰森送了份‘大礼’，没几件能穿的。他只能寄希望于他帮助男孩适应环境的努力有所回报，小狐狸可以停止蹂躏布鲁斯的物品，不再给每一件蹭上记号。

“是茶，老爷。”

“咖啡呢？”布鲁斯又疲惫又迷茫，他急需咖啡给大脑充能，解开眼前的谜团，但咖啡消失本身就是个未解之谜—

“很不幸，屋里所有咖啡壶似乎都不翼而飞……还有全部的咖啡。”

“什么？怎么…你先让我…等等，我的平板在哪？就连照相机都……不见了。阿尔弗雷德！”布鲁斯原地转了几圈，震惊地发现每一样家用电器都不见了踪影。就连冰箱都被人搬走了。“怎么会发生这种事？”

阿尔弗雷德平静地用手动开罐器打开一罐早餐香肠，看着就非常没胃口，他把它挖出来，用煤气灶加热，同时布鲁斯发现钟表也加入了失踪行列。“啊，先生，这我可说不好。然而，如果您一会儿能下去洞里走上一遭，瞧上一眼，或许您就能豁然开朗了。”他说着加热煎锅，手法熟练地烤了两片面包片，再盖上香肠，此时这份早餐看着可口多了。

布鲁斯现在就想拔腿去洞里看看，他身体却挪不开步子，并且坐下来饱饱地吃了一顿。这不是第一次了，他一直都怀疑阿尔弗雷德说不定真实身份其实是个魔法师。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

“提姆在囤东西，”布鲁斯不敢相信地低声自语，眼睛盯着占据蝙蝠洞相当大空间的高耸建筑物。显然依蝙蝠电脑为中心而建，它已经和种类庞大的电子设备互相交错，融为一体，共同搭建出了提姆的巢穴。

他心里越来越气愤，因为蝙蝠车、飞机、其他交通设备全被吸纳进这团混乱的结构之中，不可分割，看上去庄园里和蝙蝠洞里的每一样电子设备都被组装起来，构建出了一个科技杂交的可憎怪物。所有的物件似乎都在工作，灯光有条不紊地闪烁，轻柔的嘟嘟声填补着空气中的寂静，他不知道这一幕是该让他心烦还是叹服才对。

令人尤为不安的，这座建筑中出现的其他部件，确非庄园出产，比如大半身体嵌入结构前端，带着照明灯的等比例的企业号星舰模型，正马不停蹄打印尴尬的蝙蝠侠纪念物的几台3D打印机，为数不少的质谱仪和电子显微镜，哥谭大学和GCPD的标志隐隐约约浮现其上，以及几十台专业品质的咖啡和意式浓缩咖啡机。

强烈馥郁而苦涩的芳香在洞穴中飘荡，布鲁斯看到，这个构建物大大小小的缝隙被几百袋咖啡塞得满满的。咖啡豆从入口开始，洒落在地板上，不知道提姆是否正躺在咖啡豆堆成的小山上，愉悦地在山顶团着身子。

回想起这几天的事，说实话这种走向并不叫人奇怪。布鲁斯瞧着海量的咖啡机，还有丰富充盈的咖啡豆。我只拿来做一杯，提姆当然不会介意……

布鲁斯刚想往外抽走一个咖啡机，提姆眼睛骤然亮了起来，它趴在建筑高处，发出警告的嘶嘶吠叫。布鲁斯连忙服软地举起双手，慢慢往后退。他眉毛越扬越高，看着……某物……慢悠悠拖着一个平板电视穿过入口到达提姆的巢，并堵住了那里。片刻后，电脑游戏的噪音响彻洞穴。

布鲁斯从地上抓起一把咖啡豆，恨恨地干嚼着它们，妒意中烧地凝视着禁区中的咖啡机们。

杰森从隔壁新挖的洞里钻出来，他颠着步子小跑去迎接布鲁斯，但他连一句像样的‘嗨，B，今天怎—’都没说完，一条窄窄的尾巴从提姆的巢穴中伸出，一把卷住杰森的腰腹，他只来得及低喊一声就被拖了进去。

布鲁斯看呆了，从阿斯顿马丁和蝙蝠飞机机翼间的缝隙中，探出了一只手。他马上上前拽住那只手往外拉，迪克半个身子从建筑中露出来。“布鲁斯！”迪克气喘吁吁，紧紧扣住他的手。“囤积物—”

只见一个长着爪子的胳膊缠住迪克的肩膀，一股大力拽脱了他的手，迪克消失进巢穴的深处。一只爬行动物特有的眼睛猛然从缺口中朝外张望，布鲁斯大惊失色，吓得朝后仰去。提姆发出嘶嘶的叫声，接着慢悠悠退回黑暗中，全程目光挑衅地瞪着布鲁斯。

“父亲！”达米安霸道的喊声从巢穴最里面传来。“请派潘尼沃斯来补充冰箱储备！德雷克与格雷森吃光了所有的鹰嘴豆，德雷克还拒绝放我离开去再拿点回来！”

布鲁斯眨了几下眼，决定把事情按轻重缓急排好。先喂饱他们，然后再从他们兄弟的宝藏山中放他们自由。“没问题，达米安，”他喊着，离开去找阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德订货后快递到庄园，他再带着能填满一只小型军队饭量的食物回来。我可不会让我的孩子们饿肚子。

“好了，好了。提莫西少爷，我知道您受过的家教水平远甚于此。”在阿尔弗雷德的斥责声中，布鲁斯飞快地抬起头，忙跑到管家身旁以备不时之需。

他看见提姆那正准备把老人也拖进巢去的尾巴，歉意地从他手腕上松开。尾巴曲里拐弯地滑过地面，开始慢慢在布鲁斯的脚踝上绕了一圈。

布鲁斯尖叫得极具男子汉气概，他拉着阿尔弗雷德一起，向后跳着脚，直到砰地把座钟在身后关上，才停下脚步。既然提姆如此不老实，我看男孩们还是自己把吃的运进巢里去吧。

他倚着钟表，稍有些气喘。而阿尔弗雷德用一种讥嘲地方式扬着眉毛，其下不言而喻。

布鲁斯回看向他。“不。”他连番摇头。“不，这不是…别这么看我了！ I’m not convinced, Alfred，这算不上男孩们正在失去理智和人性的坚实证据。提姆只是不习惯强制减少运动量，就是这样。他造了座…堡垒！阿福，男孩们不总是喜欢和兄弟一起搭堡垒麽！这是小男孩精力旺盛的体现！他们关系密切的证明！我们不能插手进去，从他们手中夺走这一刻，不行…”他来回踱步，话音渐弱，五指焦躁地扒拉头发，既想说服管家，也想说服他自己。

阿尔弗雷德皱眉，显然对布鲁斯迄今为止的判断、思考方式和生活选择深感失望。“您说是就是，老爷，”他说，并尽力表达出他对布鲁斯此时的行为有多么不赞同。“既然我怀疑提姆少爷对低科技的物品兴趣缺缺，我猜我应该去买些老式的冰盒。因此我希望您能愉快地接受往后我在这种恶劣条件下准备出的饭菜。”他的语气暗示着，布鲁斯最好对任何阿尔弗雷德摆到他面前的东西摆出笑脸并且吃下去，因为在阿福心中，他是这一团乱的罪魁祸首。

“当然了，阿福。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，瘫在钟表上，拿出手机搜索关于龙搜刮东西的信息，蝙蝠电脑处于他的势力之外，而他毫不怀疑，屋里其他电脑都已经成了提姆龙巢的一部分。正当他解锁手机，脚踝感到一阵刺痛，他受惊之下随脚踢了出去，熟悉的吠叫声让他浑身一僵。“杰森？！”

他弯腰检查小狐狸的状况，对于他可能不小心伤到了次子的事实感到六神无主。这个小生物躺着一动不动……哦不！

布鲁斯不禁放下电话，跪下伸出双手轻轻按压杰森肋骨处，而小混蛋一拧身子，张嘴又给了他一口，他齿间叼着布鲁斯的手机，取笑地对他挤了挤眼睛，飞奔着穿过钟表，笑的合不拢嘴的带着自己的战利品返回提姆的巢穴。

布鲁斯跪在原地，完全清楚并且接受了现状，他和他的手机天人永隔了。他脑子放空，疑惑在没有蝙蝠洞电子设备支援的情况下，自己该如何行使蝙蝠侠的使命呢。

这是值得的，他晕乎乎的思考。

然后他笑了，略带疯狂的的感觉流遍他的全身。好啊！几周没有电子设备我也活得下去。就像在野营！和我的孩子们一起野营。如果提姆设法把我和阿福也抓进他的宝藏堆里去的话，嗯，那我们就是整整齐齐的一家人了。正是我想要的！这绝对不可能会出错！

他狂乱地咧开嘴角，站起身。提姆喜爱电脑、咖啡和他的哥哥弟弟，他收藏的物品对此表露无遗。布鲁斯乐于给他三儿子一个在身边摆满开心事物的机会，如果他为此不得不放弃随时喝到咖啡的权利，老天在上，他会亲自去搞一杯咖啡。

当然，布鲁斯所有的车辆都被提姆塞进了他的窝。没有电话，他甚至无法叫车接他去最近的咖啡店。唯一幸免于难的运输工具是迪克和达米安变身当晚骑回洞来的粉色儿童自行车，他报之以长久地凝视，在他所剩无几的尊严和对咖啡因的迫切需求中做着取舍。

值了，他想着，边啜饮绝妙无比的咖啡，边辛苦地往庄园方向蹬自行车，路人震惊的目光和有趣的打量被他远远甩在身后。绝对物超所值。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

父亲几个小时前出门了，据格雷森证实，尽管德雷克的洗劫给他带来了莫大的损失和痛苦，但父亲没有显现出丝毫把胜利拱手相让的迹象。

达米安需要跟陶德和德雷克商谈下一阶段的步骤，但他踟躇不定，在两人已闭门独处超过一个小时的巢穴外徘徊。

他红着脸，一想到这对爱侣在这一小时里可能做了什么就满脸苦相。“你们必须发誓你们没在从事任何……少儿不宜的活动！要是我被迫目击你俩媾合，我可不敢保证我会有什么样的反应！”

“搞什么鬼？怎么所有人都以为我和你有奸情啊，宝宝鸟？”陶德低沉的声音浮上表面，似乎感到好笑。

“我怎么知道！不，达米安，你进来吧。”德雷克听上去则不耐烦被人打扰。

达米安先猜疑地望着他们，然后才进入巢穴。“如果你俩决定要交配，我不希望了解任何细节，但是……”他支吾着，最后大义凛然的自暴自弃道，“事前你们应该通知我或者格雷森一声。以你们目前的形态，受伤的可能性比平常要高出许多，我们中得有一个随时待命，以防德雷克的庞大身躯把你压扁了，陶德。”

“奇怪呀宝宝鸟，你觉不觉得？我是说，如果咱俩有做，完全出于假设的做，通常来说应该是我压扁你才对——”德雷克惊恐万状地弓起后背，陶德见状哈哈大笑。

“住口！我们没草过，达米安，给我出去！”

达米安对着两人眯起眼，随后，满足于另两人并不会随时随地突然限制级起来，他安稳地坐到一堆毯子盖着的咖啡豆上，长着爪子的双手小心翼翼举起一个游戏手柄。“我不。”

他咧开笑口，故意露出利牙，坐在他临时拼凑的豆袋椅上。“介意来一局么？我知道你们身体形态先天不足，缺少对生拇指，所以我会对你们手下留情。当然咯，智力的不足则是你们的内在禀性。”

“喂，小混球，我们没拇指照样打得你满地找牙—”

“砸游戏按键不能作为衡量你技艺的标准，陶德—”

“老子踏马没在跟你说游戏，你个小兔崽子！”

达米安不信地挑起一边眉梢。“陶德，你现在弱小又无助。你无疑是我们中最不具威慑力的。”

陶德嚎叫着，德雷克安抚地用鼻尖拱他。“别气，杰。本来可能会更糟的。我跟没跟你说过，我几乎要变成只鸭子。”

这个想法让达米安饶有趣味地哼了一声，眼睛始终黏在屏幕上。“没错，陶德，至少你是个食肉动物。德雷克差点就失败了，甚至比你还倒霉；想象一下他是个毛茸茸的小鸭子，扑扇着小短翅膀去吓唬魔法师。”

简直超级好玩；德雷克变成这么一种平凡无奇的形态，我可以嘲笑他鄙视他羞辱他一辈子。达米安为他逝去的机会感叹着，陶德神情莫测地盯着他一直看，直到他再也受不了了。“你瞧什么瞧的那么入神呢，陶德？”

“你知道，小鬼，你的模样和你以前倒没有太大的差别。你的脸可以说一点没变。”

达米安眼下的长相其丑无比，龅牙突出，五官能让人睡不好觉。这是侮辱，达米安面孔扭曲，陶德和德雷克孩子气的哄笑起来。

“嗨，伙计们，我完成了我的那部分，我认为B快要输了！照这个进度，我们很快就能变回人类！”格雷森笑逐颜开，蹦蹦哒哒走进巢穴。

陶德瞪着格雷森，眼里亮着恶作剧的火光。“喂迪基，要是魔法师的咒语真把你变成了一个巨大的货真价实的屌，你会怎么办？”

格雷森惊讶地眨眨眼，惨兮兮地苦笑。“那个，杰，我猜我会英勇地跟他搏斗。用我唯一知道的方式。”说着他咧嘴露出嘴里的牙。

“好吧，那会乱成一团。”德雷克嘿嘿窃笑，陶德跟着笑，达米安憋不住也扑哧笑出声。他的哥哥们都是神经病。

他这时注意到格雷森的利爪和装备上沾染了些红色的液体，脸上被溅上了一些又粘又湿的痕迹。

可能没什么，他想，继续去玩他的游戏，把陶德按在地上打，听着他狂砸游戏按钮，诸如此类。只是光线下的错觉而已。


	5. Chapter 5

5

蝙蝠侠在一条小巷里落地，他脚下不稳，鼻腔内被大量鲜血的腥气冲击，脑中乱成一团。又出现了。和前三个犯罪现场一样，还有昨晚的两个。他眼前晕眩，以至倾身靠在了脏兮兮的墙上，才凝神观察眼前的尸体。

稍等，这次多于一具。现场有两名死者。

他强迫自己检查尸身状况。与今晚另两名凶案受害人死因相仿，每个人都遭到了刀砍和穿刺伤。让人心下不安的是，一名死者身上的刀切伤展现出了惊异的精准……

正如其他尸体。熟悉的手法，就好像—

蝙蝠侠告诫自己先别妄加断言，把注意力集中在第二名受害者身上，尽管这个可怕的结论在他理智的边缘徘徊不去。这一位的死法与其他人略有不同，并非被乱刀砍死，而是被残酷的割喉而亡。仿佛凶手改变了他们的作案手法，或者……

有人惊扰到了他们。

蝙蝠侠反胃地转过头去，脚下是凌乱残缺的人类肢体，他胃里阵阵翻滚，如果不强忍住呕吐感，犯罪现场可就要被破坏了。

他的记忆和他的理智作对，在脑海中一幅幅流过并拼凑出了骇人的图景。总有动静在他的余光处闪过，急转身后看到利刃的寒光，耳畔似有若无的不祥的低声笑语。蝙蝠侠辗转数个犯罪现场追踪凶犯时，有几回偶然瞥见过熟悉的人影，而到最后一名死者遇害时，男人背对他朝受害人举刀并逃跑的一幕被他不巧看到了。

一只利爪。

迪克。

如果魔咒威力正在增强，夺走了他孩子们的心智，那看来这就是后果，蝙蝠侠做了不可饶恕的事。

一想到此，蝙蝠侠的内心恐惧地哆嗦，困兽般为他目睹的场景找出其他可能的解释。

说不定压根不是迪克。猫头鹰法庭毁灭了，但并不意味着所有利爪跟着一起灰飞烟灭。也许还有利爪流窜在外，肆意屠杀。

能自圆其说后，他多少松了口气，只要可以解释得清，就意味着他并没有为了满足自己多点亲情陪伴的私欲，而把他的儿子推入了杀人凶手的深渊。蝙蝠侠收拢自己凌乱的思绪，开始打电话报案。

因鉴于他自己的手机还深埋在三儿子洗劫来的电子设备堆里，他不得不征用了一个呆愣小年轻的，也就是说他得忍受对方的粗鲁不屑，向戈登证明这不是一个恶作剧电话。显然，年轻人闲得无聊时模仿蝙蝠侠声音打电话太司空见惯了。

接着他用钩索荡走，焦虑却渐渐扩大。

他把它抛之脑后，并且几乎就要成功了。

不用担心迪克。他平安无事，和他弟弟们全都好好待在庄园里。这是明摆着的。等我回到家，我马上……去查看他们，核实情况。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

迪克跌跌撞撞地走进巢穴，完全不见平素的优雅姿态，一走进来就立刻倒在地上，一副心力交瘁的模样。

“格雷森！你怎么样？说话，你个蠢货，快告诉我你怎么折腾你自己了！”达米安质问着，巨大的手掌笨拙地拍着迪克，搜寻身上的伤口。

有人挤到他身旁，杰森低沉的声音轻声宽慰道。“别紧张，蝙蝠崽。我觉得这些血踏马的不是他的。”

“咱们让他躺舒服点。”这次是提姆在发表有用的建议，迪克感到自己被长爪子的有力双手抬了起来，放到一堆柔软的枕头和毯子中间，这里是他们每晚睡觉的地方。

“抱歉了，伙计们，”他在哈欠声中道歉。“计划中我那部分我放弃执行了。”他皱着眉，忽闪着垂下眼帘。

“我本打算跟着B的巡逻路线，尾随他，做些威吓的举动，就像我昨晚那样。可能在碎碎念的时候更毛骨悚然一点，偶尔暗示下猫头鹰法庭，之类的。但后来我再次发现了那个连环砍人狂的踪迹，昨晚我找到了他的头两个牺牲者……现场惨不忍睹。在我有机会靠近制服他之前就有三个人遇难，我赶到时，最后一人刚刚咽气，我没能捉住砍人凶手，他不想被人活捉，结果自刎了。”

杰森咆哮，提姆叹息，而达米安点了点头。“这是自然，格雷森，捉拿一名罪犯，远比跟父亲的顽固相对抗来的重要。”

迪克微微扯起嘴角，对他们的理解感到欣慰。“那家伙有一把刺客联盟的刀。听他所言，我认为刺客联盟驱逐了他，杀人是他在宣告自己的反叛？那把刀我带回来了，说不定能从中找到更多的情报。我没时间做进一步调查；我和蝙蝠侠前后脚到的现场，我觉得他可能会打电话，现在正忙着处理这件事。”

达米安表情凝重，反复查看这把刀。“我认得这武器。对袭击者的身份我有个大致的猜测。如果没猜错的话，我们彻底摆脱这家伙了。”他打了个冷战，双手攥拳。“他是个技艺精湛的刺客，但在浸入过拉萨路池后，他变的疯疯癫癫，就连外祖父都心存畏惧，想永久除掉他。他逃了，此后再也没听过他的消息。可能他想在蝙蝠侠的城市里制造骚乱，引起外祖父的注意，或者出于疯狂，想讨外祖父欢心。”

“没脑子的混蛋遭报应了，”杰森瞪圆眼睛，耳朵平贴在头上，怒吼着露出犬齿。

“我只希望我能早点逮到他。”迪克紧闭双眼，六名他来不及救出的死难者，在他眼前浮现。

“你还好么，迪克？”提姆靠着他蜷缩，热乎乎的身体依偎在他身边。“我了解无法拯救每一个人的糟糕心情。”

“我会缓过来的。至少那家伙无法再在街上肆虐了。”尽管并不是很冷，迪克还是微微颤抖。

“别傻了，格雷森。你不用在我们身边逞强。”迪克感觉到达米安靠着他另一边躺下，语气很严厉，动作和表情却极尽温柔。

另有一团温暖的绒毛团在他的胸口上，他抬手轻轻抚摸杰森的皮毛。

我的弟弟们是世上最好的。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

布鲁斯在提姆巢的入口处踟躇，他内心挣扎，既想进去看个究竟，又想假装并不知情，简直不知道如何是好。挺直肩膀。他可是天杀的蝙蝠侠；假如因为他的过失，导致了他其中一个儿子被咒语影响犯下了一系列谋杀的罪行，他必须勇于承担后果，并尽力赎罪。

他谨慎地、静悄悄地摸进巢穴，避免踩上散乱的咖啡豆或被电缆和绳子绊倒，这些缆线打穿墙壁通过地板把无数台机械连接在一起，在巢穴里织出了一张巨大的网。

等他进入毗邻巢穴正中心的主室时，他惊讶地连眨几下。

谢天谢地，哦，他总算彻底解脱了。

迪克安然沉睡，身下是堆起来的枕头毯子。他右边压着提姆弯曲的身躯，左边是块头庞大的达米安，胸口最上面趴着杰森，它随着迪克每一次轻柔的呼吸，身体跟着微微上下起伏。

既然他的弟弟们都压在他身上休息，他根本没办法溜出去制造血案。而且提姆对自己的宝藏虎视眈眈；每次布鲁斯想偷偷拿回自己的手机，他的手指都会被火燎到，因此，让他哥哥这么一个大活人从他眼皮子底下跑出去，这是不可能的。

放松后的布鲁斯无意间呼吸声音大了一点，提姆突然刷地睁开双眼，目不转睛地盯上了他。

过了一会，情非得已被压在提姆身子底下的布鲁斯扭了几下，企图在这个卡在龙和迪克之间的新位置上找到个舒服的姿势。“我还得去写报告，”他没有底气的想要逃跑。

提姆咆哮着警告他，一缕烟气从鼻孔里喷出来。布鲁斯一动都不敢动，提姆咕噜咕噜叫着，一只爪子搭过布鲁斯的腹部。迪克在睡梦中喃喃嘟哝了些什么，转向布鲁斯这边，脑袋塞到布鲁斯脖子底下，睡着了的杰森跟着蠕动身子，最后横跨了布鲁斯和迪克两个人的胸膛。

好吧，我猜早上再写报告也无伤大雅。

布鲁斯放松下来，男孩们把巢建的惊人的舒服。咖啡的香气遍布四周，他心爱的儿子们围绕着他，温暖又惬意，布鲁斯闭起眼睛。

并对迪克衣服和脸上深色的污渍保持一种装聋作哑的态度。

I’m still not convinced, Alfred，他没什么底气地想。毕竟这没有什么决定性。既可能是烧烤酱也可能是番茄酱。口红印？迪克总是魅力惊人……但是有谁会在迪克当前不死生物的恐怖外表下发现他的魅力点，就不是他思考的范围了。

要命的是布鲁斯没办法用去蝙蝠电脑上查看庄园监控录像的方式，证明自己的猜测毫无事实根据。提姆遗憾地不允许他进入巢穴里隔壁的房间，而蝙蝠电脑藏匿在结构中格外深入的位置。再者说，庄园里所有的摄像头都被以某种方式吸纳了进来，想追踪迪克的行动路线也无济于事。

他不再去纠结这些扰人的烦心事，他甜蜜的、可爱的、天真无邪的孩子们的呼吸声和低声咆哮共同组成了一首音色稳定的大合唱，他听着这些轻柔的杂音，渐渐睡着了。

—— —— —— —— —— —— 

布鲁斯一脸不敢置信，盯着提姆和杰森，对方也聚精会神地回望向他，仿佛他刚刚不是对两人坚固的长期恋爱关系按照自己的理解做出了一些积极无害的建议，而是说了些能让人惊掉下巴的离谱言论。他醒来时，恰好除了他自己外，只有这一对还留在窝里，他只是想展开一场亲切正常又充满父爱的亲子交谈，怎么他俩斜眼瞪他的样子跟他失了智似得呢。

“你们这话什么意思，什么叫你俩没在一起？”这是某种意味不明的玩笑么？“可是……你俩一直在约会！”

“我们那是一起巡逻，B。没人会因为‘我跟迪基偶尔一起搭伴巡逻’就以为我俩有一腿吧。”

“你和提姆搬到一起住了！我们还给你俩办了个恭贺同居的聚会！看在老天份上，你们好几年前就确定关系了！”

“先等一下，我以为那是个庆祝乔迁新居的聚会！你可别忘了，有个词叫室友！”提姆气势汹汹地回击，布鲁斯就势转移目标。

“你上床睡觉时穿他衣服。”

“我当然穿。它们超舒服。”

布鲁斯急得直抓头发。他们是睁眼瞎么？事实明明就摆在眼前，这真是让人头大。“你医疗保险上把他列为家庭伴侣！”

“嗯，这是应当的！杰没有医保，要是出了意外他又得去医院可怎么办啊，布鲁斯？”

说的好有……道理，然而…“你们以夫夫的身份送礼物！”

“这不为了省钱麽，混蛋。”

“你们常驻的公寓只有一张床，你们谁在一起。同一张床上。”这下看他俩还能怎么狡辩—

他俩都不带磕巴的。“帮助驱赶噩梦！完全柏拉图式的睡过，老头。”杰森露出狐狸的笑容，自在地躺回提姆身上。

“可…”布鲁斯耷拉下肩膀，他放弃了，他拖着沉重的步伐走向出口。

最后他越过肩膀向后一瞥，提姆卷起身子，把杰森护在中间，狐狸一下一下舔着龙的脸，龙舒适的眼睛半睁半闭，快乐的咕噜着，吻部凑过去，含情脉脉地蹭来蹭去。

杰森抖了抖耳朵，提姆立即默契地伸出一只爪子，万分小心地去挠他的耳朵根。杰森发出幸福的叫声，依偎进提姆的怀抱，利用狐狸的脚掌把一粒咖啡豆拍到空中。提姆张嘴接住咖啡豆一口吞下，喉咙满足而愉悦的低声哼哼。

一看就是在约会，布鲁斯不服气的想。


	6. Chapter 6

蝙蝠侠蹲在石像鬼旁陷入沉思，那个有毒的想法就算他不主动想，思绪也无法从中抽离。迪克绝不会做出这种事。不是他干的，不是我生命中那一缕阳光。

然而父爱抹消不了如山的铁证。他今天下午少有的以蝙蝠侠的身份出行，折返回最后一个犯罪现场，在商店找到了一处录有那晚视频的安全监控。

拍不到整个犯罪现场，但巷子的进出口视角很好。清晰到足以看到利爪——是迪克确凿无疑——的身影，进入了小巷，停留几分钟后，在蝙蝠侠抵达的瞬间，身上有血的逃离了案发地。

他赌咒发誓，祈求大脑继续自欺欺人下去，将自我欺骗的时间延长，因为假如他的推测属实——

他不连贯地思维坚决拒绝接受事实，可这一次，他无法抵消自责的巨大冲击。万一迪克真杀了人，那全都是我一人的过错。几天前我就应该让孩子们变回来，我本能阻止惨案的发生。昨晚有五个人惨死于我的小太阳的手中，前晚我可爱的彩虹泡泡则凶性大发夺走了两人的性命…假使不是我渴望把孩子们留在家中的私心作祟，他们现在都还活着。

他发出痛苦不堪地哀嚎，他栖身的教堂下方，一群小孩聚集了过来，咯咯笑着，用胳膊肘推搡彼此。其中一个格外勇敢，或者说格外白痴的男孩，上前冲他丢了块石头。石头砸到鼻子上弹开，蝙蝠侠咆哮着转身，对熊孩子们怒目而视，兴高采烈的小孩们吓得尖叫着一哄而散，他们跑过拐角的地方，才大着胆子继续偷窥。

所以蝙蝠侠白天不出门。

他想着想着，想到眼前纷乱复杂的困局，心里真是勇气全无，接着他意识到，他不能一辈子不回庄园，必须回去直面他种下的苦果。他落到地面，用手套擦掉长时间闷头沉思时，斗篷和肩膀上积累的鸟粪。然后握住蝙蝠单车的粉色车把手。滑稽地低头弯腰，在儿童单车上缩着膀子，往家的方向骑。

骑出大约六条街后，孩子们终于不再追在他后面大叫大笑，把手中小石子和垃圾扔过来。这感觉就像打了场胜仗。

蝙蝠侠今天事事不顺。他总得自我排解一下。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

提姆在他的咖啡豆山上蜷着身子，在电子设备安适的嗡鸣中，思考着。杰森不在，八成又去藏食物了，他把吃的藏到布鲁斯找不到的地方，静待它们以一种恰当的方式烂的惊天动地，臭的深恶痛绝。他们今早在蝙蝠洞里都能听见布鲁斯厌恶的喊叫余音回荡，他跟他们一起在巢穴美美的睡了一觉起来后，回卧室准备换衣服，却发现杰森弄了一堆烂臭鱼非常有爱地堆在布鲁斯的床上。

迪克加倍努力，试图弥补昨晚巡逻时没有全程骚扰布鲁斯的过失，这是指潜藏在阴影中，用毛骨悚然的语调说话。布鲁斯早先离开不知道忙什么去了，所以迪克守在外面，就等他本人回来好尾随他。

说到提姆自己，他继续开启扫荡模式，并且整夜溜出去，以庄园为圆心不断扩大搜罗电子产品的范围，并在设计上精心计算后展示出一种愈演愈烈的动物性的倾向，目的是让布鲁斯看着心烦。

可惜这远远不够。

提姆本以为布鲁斯很快就会崩溃。他眯缝起眼，一缕青烟从他的鼻孔里懒洋洋地盘旋飘出。他笑了笑，达米安向后一缩身子，食尸鬼原本在枕头堆上安逸地读书，此时不由得戒备地注视着他。啊，是了，我的笑容在这种形态下看上去有点不同寻常……看这满口利齿。

“达米安，”提姆瞧着他的小弟弟。“我们其他人都使出了自己的看家本事，蝙蝠侠没有屈服的迹象。现在轮到你了。”

达米安倒吸一口气，看起来不太情愿。他皱着眉头，盯着自己巨大可怖的手心。“对于打垮父亲，我……有几个想法；然而，我并不确定…”

“别担心。我和杰森一直在头脑风暴，我们有一箩筐的点子能拓展完善你的计划。今夜的天气也很完美，真是天助我也…”

提姆一时忘了自己的长相，又露出笑脸，达米安一见又缩了下身子，将信将疑地从他身边退开。“无需忧虑，达米安。无论如何，我们终将通过蝙蝠侠的考验，等到明早，我们会再次变回人身。”

食尸鬼那张坑坑洼洼、面目扭曲的脸上拧出一个胆怯又充满希望的微笑。“你这么觉得？”

他这个滑稽可笑、盛气凌人又可爱的恼人的弟弟啊，提姆看着他，对他产生了一种堪称荒谬的喜爱之情。他翻了翻眼睛。“我敢打包票。”

现在，是时候把所有人团结起来，实行计划的最后阶段……如果连升级版的大招都没用的话，那他们就真没招了。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

蝙蝠侠跌跌撞撞地走进洞窟，由于他在夜幕降临时顶着雷暴雨，辛苦地骑车往庄园赶，导致他浑身湿透，全都是泥。蝙蝠单车受到渐浓夜色和湿滑道路的双重夹击，没躲过避无可避的撞车事故，以身殉职，所以他把变了形的车架子留在它倒下的地方，拖着酸痛的双脚徒步走完了剩下的距离。

“孩子们？”他哑着嗓子喊。他冻僵了，随着身体恢复知觉，开始冷得打哆嗦，他当然可以抱着提姆这个现成的大暖炉。或许他还可以说服男孩点起一簇怡人的小火苗，温暖他现在的身躯。

哪里不对劲。“孩子们！”喊了半天都没有反应。

蝙蝠侠加倍小心地接近巢穴入口。一股热浪是他仅有的事前警告，他猛地扑在地上，及时躲过了席卷过他头顶的烈焰。“提姆！住手，是我！布鲁斯！”他一把扯下面罩，希望之后他受惊吓的儿子能在一片黑暗中认出他来。

可巢穴深处凝视他的反光眼瞳，没有丝毫认出他的迹象，这个不再是他儿子的龙咆哮着凶相毕露，布鲁斯连忙爬起身踉跄着后退，龙嘶嘶威胁几声，重新退回到巢穴里。继续刚才被布鲁斯打断的活动……

我的个老天。

他简直要窒息了，眼前看到的东西超出了他大脑的处理范围。

布鲁斯转过身，心里想吐，并且在走出几步后终于还是双膝一软，吐了出来。龙吃东西时的吼声和咂嘴声跟随着他，嘲弄着他，柔软的红色皮毛浸满鲜血的景象阵阵敲击着他的头脑，龙的牙齿深陷进……

不不不不不！—

我做了些什么，我都做了些什么，杰森，小伙子杰，我儿子杰，我勇敢坚韧、直率无畏的儿子，提姆，噢我聪明机灵，沉静寡言的可爱的小男孩，不不不……

撕碎物体的声音让他心畏胆寒。以他来看，早在他回蝙蝠洞之前杰森就已经不在了。提姆也是同样，至少是精神上的离去。

他得去寻求帮助。假如他最终能把这个该死的咒语逆转过来，就像他一开始该做的那样，也许他剩下的几个宝贝孩子还有救。迪克和达米安可能还没到无法挽回的境地，而提姆说不定也能找回人性……假以时日，多加治疗……他不由自主回忆起了能把人逼疯的提姆吞食杰森小小尸体的阴森场景，他不禁修改了所有治疗中精神方面的相关描述，他们所有人，永久状态……或许他们有能力重新振作起来。

希望如此。

尽管布鲁斯自己都无法想象，提姆将如何从亲手杀害、分尸并吃掉他男朋友的惨剧中恢复过来。

阿尔弗雷德，哦我亲爱的朋友，你是对的。你是如此正确而我错的离谱。我… I’m convinced now, Alfred, 然而为时已晚，对我的宝贝男孩们来说，大错已然铸成。

他闷声哽咽，从躲藏处掉头飞奔上楼，紧跟着他的嘶吼和野兽的声音一路上谴责着他，残忍地提醒他由于过于傲慢狂妄而错失了些什么。

发现庄园内部同样不正常的第一条线索是这里的黑暗，以及寂静。此时阿福应在布置晚餐，在厨房完成管家的职责才对。厨房静悄悄的，无人走动，布鲁斯考虑到诸多可能性，他察觉到一种压抑紧张的氛围，本能的感到作呕的恐惧。

不祥的咯咯笑声从黑暗中响起，激得他脖子上寒毛根根竖立，整个后背发麻。

“迪克？”布鲁斯试探着。“迪克，我的孩子，迪克，是我。布鲁斯，是布鲁斯。我知道你很困惑，儿子，我将会尽我所能帮助你，确保你无恙。不管怎样，你都是我儿子，我保证会好好照顾你。你做过什么都不重要，迪基，错不在你，一切都会好起来的。”他侧身蹭进阴暗无光的厨房。“……迪基鸟？”

铁器互相刮擦的声响是他得到的唯一提醒，但他是谁呀。布鲁斯翻身，在利爪甩手把刀深深插进庄园墙壁的同时，飞身到了利爪身前。

阿尔弗雷德看到会生气的，布鲁斯思绪混乱的想着，仿佛阿福并没有被他眼前的怪物塞进其中一个立柜冰箱里，尸体早就凉透了似得。

这个怪物曾是他儿子。

他哆哆嗦嗦伸出手，什么都不去想，就想伸手把过长的头发从他儿子黄色的眼眸前拨开。我的孩子，我阳光般明亮的孩子……我很抱歉，小子，全都是我的错。我到底干了什么？

利爪一缩，躲开他的手，矮身摆出攻击的架势，一只手举起剩余的刀片，另一只手亮出闪着寒光的长爪子，准备挥出。而爪子上染有血迹。

待得布鲁斯看得更真切些，他意识到男孩制服的其他部分在黑暗中呈现出液体的闪光，鲜血溅上了他的脸庞，特别是嘴边一圈。布鲁斯不愿去思考其中的深意。

我的上帝哦不。阿福，我真的万分抱歉，我的老朋友。他感受到了和父母在眼前被人杀害时一样巨大的悲痛，这次更是心如刀割，因为这是布鲁斯一手造成的。

杰森又一次死去在他心口造成的伤痕因为阿福的故去而进一步加深，让他肝肠寸断，布鲁斯痛苦的抽着气，蹒跚着向后退去。

利爪一直看着他，但放他走了，布鲁斯摇晃的步伐越来越快，把庄园和里面吃人的妖魔鬼怪统统留在身后。

我只是想要我的孩子们，能多聚在一起。他们陪了我三个星期。我不是故意……这绝不是我想要的结果。杰森，阿福，提姆，迪克，对不起。我对不起你们，我真心后悔因为我而让你们遭遇的不幸……

“阿福，”他哽咽着。“哦阿福，我的挚友，I’m convinced now。你是对的，你一直以来都是对的，你从没错过。求求你，阿福，求你快回来。你怎么训我都可以，告诉我不听老人劝的下场，我不在乎你怎么说，我只求你，千万别死。求你活过来。阿福，我恳求你……”他声音痛苦的嘶哑，喉部的肿块堵塞住了气管，说不出完整的话来。

泪水夹着天上的雨水顺着他脸上淌下来，他跪倒在泥地里，哭的无法自已。他把手深深插进头发中，死命拉扯，希望身体外部的痛苦能消泯身体内部的痛楚，然而这股悔恨和哀恸无法排解，他的内心被撕扯的粉碎。

一种奇怪的声音响起，他瞬间睁开眼眨了几下，透过眼泪看清眼前的事物。那是什么……？

一个驮着背的黑乎乎的影子在树林中穿梭移动。布鲁斯绷紧身体，想辨认这个闯入者到底是人是鬼，接着他认出达米安怪诞形体的轮廓来。

达米安！布鲁斯破碎的心中重又燃起了一线希望之光。即使我心爱的儿子中只有一个在这场灾祸中幸免于难，我也能为了他振作起来继续前行。我的小达米安，我坏脾气的小男孩，生性傲慢又不谙人事，他还那么小，他还需要我。我还能救出达米安。

布鲁斯强撑起他抗议连连的疼痛身躯，站起身，向他正深弯着腰埋头不知在干什么的小儿子迈出一步，对方笨重的体型挡住了布鲁斯的视线。“达米安！”他喊道。“达米安，迪克和提姆打伤你了么？”

假如他的哥哥们狂性大发时他在一旁，他该有多么恐惧难受啊，布鲁斯一想到此心里就被恐慌攫住。他们是不是袭击他了？我的天，他是不是看到了提姆杀害杰森—？

“达米安，我在这！我找到你了！”布鲁斯步履蹒跚走向他儿子，朝前探出手，他别无所愿，只愿紧紧抓住他仅存的孩子，再也不放他离开。

他离的近了些，一道闪电划破天际，惊悚的光照亮了他儿子忙活的事物。他无法相信，震惊的后退几步，直到后背撞上一棵树才最终跌倒在地。他继续向后挪动身子，靴子在湿漉漉的泥泞中挣扎，带着手套的双手为此在土里不停抓挠，我得离开，我必须离开上帝啊不不不——

他想退到足够远的地方，远到再看不见那个曾是他小儿子的恶鬼此时可憎的行径，他呼吸急促，哆哆嗦嗦，胃里翻江倒海，尽管已经没东西可吐，仍旧不住地要一遍接一遍地清空自己。

布鲁斯脸朝下栽进泥里，不顾一切地阻止脑中想起刚才看到的景象，他最小的儿子蹲在家族墓地中，爪子戳进身前打开的墓穴，咆哮着对拉上来的东西大吃大嚼……

他又要窒息了，黑暗袭上他的视野。

不。他逼自己集中精神。我依旧能拯救出……他们中的一些人。别无他法却必须一试。至少我得修复这个。

然而他心里清楚。

修复回原样只是痴心妄想。

他现在还能够做些什么呢，他该从哪里为他犯下的罪行赎罪？

“神啊。我做了什么？”布鲁斯低声念叨，支不住身子，脸上血色尽失，置身荒地，远离被掠夺的墓园。也远离被污染的庄园和被毁灭的家庭。他受够了打击。

终于，他再也受不了了。


	7. Chapter 7

“卡尔-艾尔！”布鲁斯向天呐喊，雷鸣翻滚的夜空显出漠然无情的姿态，他跌坐在泥里，头向后仰去，瓢泼大雨冲刷过他痛苦的脸庞。

眨眼之间，一个飞翔的物体穿过风暴，稳稳落在布鲁斯脚边，钢铁之子的双手担忧地悬在他身前，克拉克忧虑的脸色正对着布鲁斯。

“哦布鲁斯，”克拉克小声，被他老朋友憔悴的外表吓得够呛。“拉奥啊！出什么事了？这是谁干的？”他体贴地把布鲁斯拉进自己怀里，并不介意对方身上的污浊和泥泞。布鲁斯吸进克拉克熟悉的气息，感觉自己稍有喘息的余地，几乎不由自主地软倒在另一个男人舒适的拥抱中。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，脑子的反应没那么利索，然后他开始从这个格外受欢迎的拥抱中往外挣。不管我有多么渴求安慰，我都不值得这些，特别是他给予我的。他喉头一动，并非第一次希望克拉克的为人没有那么善良那么顾全他人就好了。他的行为举止让人很难记得他只想从布鲁斯那得到友谊而已，然而以后可能连朋友都做不成了。如果他知悉了我的所作所为，他将再也不屑于同我讲话。“克拉克，没时间磨蹭！我需要扎塔娜！”

克拉克糊涂的皱起眉。他继续温柔地搂着布鲁斯，把他裹进长长的红斗篷里，想用它擦干水分，把人偎暖。他开口说话时，语气缓慢谨慎又轻柔，就像面对什么事故受害者。“好的，没问题，布鲁斯。我相信她很乐意来帮助你解决任何需要解决的问题。唔，你为何不先给她打个电话呢？然后我把你弄进屋去，让阿福好好照料你—”

“不！”布鲁斯打断他的话。谁都别想让他回庄园再次见到里面的惨状，更不用提赤裸裸的直面阿尔弗雷德的不幸。此外，他没法给扎塔娜打电话……“提姆在他的巢里占用了我所有的电子设备；他几天前把它们都搜罗进他的储藏里。我早前想查看邮件时他差点咬我一口，而那时候他还保有某种程度的人性。我几分钟前抓到他正在吃掉杰森；这叫我怎么回去把手机拿出来，就为了打电话。”

克拉克听完后莫名其妙的涨红了脸，说话都磕巴起来。“噢！哦，那个，听着是挺难为情的，难怪你状态不对。”他笨拙地隔着斗篷拍了怕布鲁斯的屁股。“我猜年轻人交往的时候总是毛手毛脚的。我相信提姆之后会为了他想咬你给你赔不是。反正在你眼里，他俩是一对儿也不是什么大新闻，我是说，他俩在一起都好几年了。讲真，最惊讶的其实不应该是，你直到现在才有了不慎闯入两人之间需要外人回避情况的体验！”他脸上红红的，露出给你加油的笑容。“别担心，布鲁斯，缓缓就好，总有一天这件事会成为笑谈的！”

克拉克你个猪脑子！老子没跟你说这个！“克拉克，你个蠢货，我根本就不是这个意思！我最后一次看到他们，提姆正身体力行的在用牙齿肢解杰森的尸体，吞掉了他还冒着热气的内脏。”他瞪着他这个蠢得不行，蠢得冒泡的朋友。“而且，俩人亲口声称，他俩不是情侣关系。”

克拉克愣住了，仔细地看了一眼布鲁斯。“好——吧……”至少他终于开始有切实关心的样子了。

“该死的，克拉克！我们需要扎塔娜马上过来！杰—杰森死了，提姆变成了残暴的野兽，随时可能扩大他的收藏，让大地生灵涂炭，迪克在晚上犯下了谁知道多少起命案，而现在达米安正在生吃人肉！”

“嘘嘘，没事的，布鲁斯，”克拉克压低声音，把布鲁斯紧紧裹进自己怀里，一只手摩挲他的脖颈抚慰他，另一只手抚摸对方后背。”我发誓我会给你找来你需要的帮助的。”

感谢上苍。终于，有人能帮我理清这堆棘手的烂摊子了……

“…一旦你恢复理智，我们就去把孩子们叫过来，到时候你就能知道大家都没事，毕竟眼见为实。”克拉克一面说着一面继续安慰他，温柔地把潮湿的发丝从布鲁斯脸上拨开。

啥呀。

“不，你这个话痨的白痴，我没疯，没吃错药！”布鲁斯一把甩开克拉克的手，大睁着双眼，摇摇晃晃的往墓地走。“看见没？！看见没，那是达米安！他在啃我妈的手臂！我没神智错乱，天杀的，你难道看不见他就在那么！”

然而克拉克压根没往布鲁斯手指的方向看；他只是用他那双受欺负的小狗狗一样大大的眼睛哀伤地盯着布鲁斯。“哦布鲁斯……”他念叨着，不光看着像，就连听着都像他此时心碎的无法自拔了。

布鲁斯狂摇脑袋，打算爬也要爬回庄园。“你不信我是吧。我证明给你看！我要证明给所有人看！”他疯子般咯咯笑着，脚下一步三晃，危险地往一边栽歪，手舞足蹈地比划。“阿福在冰柜里，厨房里是浑身是血拿着刀的迪克！别跟他动手，他治愈的太快了。提米在蝙蝠洞，正嚼着杰森的骨头呢。等着瞧吧！到时候你就会相信我了！”

说完他就在平地上绊了一跤，差点又要趴地上，一双强壮的手臂让他避免了啃泥巴的厄运，克拉克的胳膊圈住他后，小心地把他再次拉回自己胸膛。他意识朦胧地发觉自己哆嗦个不停。

“没事的布鲁斯。一切都会好起来的。我知道不论你看到了什么，你想象中以为自己看到了什么，都一定相当恐怖，但我发誓这都是你脑子里的幻觉…”克拉克说着说着自己都快哭了，他的拇指轻轻擦过布鲁斯的眼角，同样轻轻的吻了下他的额头，如此体贴，想试着让他好过。

布鲁斯半张着嘴瞪着克拉克，无法消化老朋友眼中的柔情爱意，经年压抑的渴望和得不到满足的感情，长久以为的单箭头自顾自的在心头翻涌，仿佛涨潮的潮水在眼前翻涌。克拉克呆呆的，和布鲁斯四目相对，眼中冒出希望的苗头。“布鲁斯，”他畏怯的耳语。“我…你真的？”

还没等布鲁斯回话，微弱的声响打断了紧张兮兮的氛围，残酷的现实给了他当头一棒，所有绮丽的幻想都被清了出去，脑中只留下了他家人性命因他而遭到的各种灾难。当然要选择这个时候我和克拉克意识到彼此都两情相悦，他钝钝地闷想。然后，一切都太迟了，他一发现我的罪行，肯定会心生厌恶，永远的转身离我而去。被我亲手毁掉的事物又多了一件。

仿佛特意来提醒布鲁斯他的诸多失败，达米安赶在这个节骨眼上深一脚浅一脚钻出林子，手里紧抓着一根锃亮的白色骨头棒，生肉从上面垂下。克拉克和布鲁斯大惊失色，看着达米安把这份反胃的点心送到张开的喉咙口，锯齿状的牙从上面撕了一块肉下来。

克拉克直接跳起五米多高，飞的时候还不忘了保护布鲁斯，紧抓住他不放飞到半空中。“慈悲为怀的拉奥啊，那是个什么玩意？！那是啥，他吃的又是啥，噢拉奥吓死我了，吓死我了！！”说着他眼冒红光，作势要把妖魔炸飞出去，布鲁斯当机立断把他脑袋推到一边，爆炸没伤到任何人。

“克拉克住手！那是达米安！”

克拉克慢慢地，降低高度落到地面，带着无可救药地恐惧和怜悯，目瞪口呆地盯着实为布鲁斯小儿子的鬼怪。

“是我的错，都是我的错，”布鲁斯语气细微，眼泪再次湿了眼眶。“孩子们……我所有的男孩，全部被一个魔咒击中，导致了他们的变形。他们来庄园寻求帮助。我没有……这绝不是我想要的！我对天发誓！”

布鲁斯握拳捂住嘴，他狠狠咬下去，嗓子眼里的哽咽声透过缝隙露到了外面。

“我只想和孩子们一起在家里待上几个星期而已。我爱他们，我好想念他们—”他泣不成声，和神情紧张的克拉克拉开距离后，跪倒在地上。“我只不过想要他们能同时全都在家。我从没想到伤他们到这种地步。天哪，杰森又一次死了，提姆和迪克成了杀人犯，达米安变成了食人魔！迪克杀了阿福，克拉克！我都做了些什么？”

说着他崩溃了，悲痛摧垮了他强壮的躯体，克拉克在布鲁斯和达米安之间来回回望，探着手，就像他非常想帮忙但又真的不知该如何是好。

“哦见鬼，卧槽他妈的，B特妈的哭了，我的天哪。哦艹这可不是计划中的，我勒个去他该死的看着好惨啊，我的个神，我特马该干些啥？！”

这个声音…布鲁斯幻听了么？他眨下眼泪，朝着这道他深爱的低沉声线转过身子，他以为此生再也听不到了，这辈子是不指望了。但杰森是他尤为特殊的孩子，生性顽强坚韧，他已经奇迹般的回到了他身边一次。说不定有可能……？

“杰？”布鲁斯哆哆嗦嗦的念着，唯恐只是在做白日梦。

小小的狐狸踏着小碎步，出现在视野中，回归野性疯狂的提姆在他小身躯上撕裂的可怕伤口，让皮毛呈现出暗沉的色泽。

“我的上帝！”布鲁斯颤抖着对他宝贝的二儿子伸出手去，激动的声音都跟着抖。“杰森！我很抱歉！我从没想让你受伤，没想让你们中任何人遭到伤害。我不该这么自私自利，利用咒语这个借口，把你们强留在这，我好多跟你们待在一起……”

他浑身发抖，身体难以承受，啜泣着说不下去，而杰森，彻彻底底的吓蒙了。

“DAD！”小狐狸一头扎进他怀里，鼻子毫无章法地在他下巴上和脖子上蹭来蹭去。“哦该死，真该死，不，妈耶，你别哭呀，你哭了我就真特妈的不知道该咋办了，卧槽我们真是玩大发了，我们没想让你，对不起，艹我可抱歉了！爸，求你快别哭了！”

布鲁斯的手臂紧紧搂住儿子，把他抱在胸前，允许这一小片希望拼凑起自己七零八落的心脏。“哦杰森，”他虔诚地低语。“你真是我强壮的孩子，特殊的孩子。独一无二。你当然会再次回到我身边。我早该知道才对。只要我还有你在，我就有行动的动力。我们俩，一起帮你的兄弟们变回人身，并且重新寻找回他们的理智和人性。哦，我要为此感谢你，孩子。谢谢能让我再见到你。”

他把脸整个埋进狐狸毛茸茸的皮毛里，泪流不止。

克拉克干咳几声，尴尬地两只脚在原地左右倒腾。“呃，那个，要不我现在就打给扎塔娜？”

布鲁斯一言不发，默默地摇晃怀里的杰森，克拉克兀自去打电话。达米安蹲在不远的地方，从一个安全的距离观察着这边，继续啃食外形骇人的零食。一个有翼的巨大黑影勾勒出提姆的形态，他在达米安身后落下，坐稳身子加入观察的阵营。他们等待的空地之外，一双黄色的眼珠在林木间反着光。

克拉克吃惊地瞪着这三个怪物孩子，谨慎地把身躯挡在布鲁斯和他们之间，布鲁斯跪在原地搂着他奇迹般神智健全的儿子还无法自拔，大雨终于停了，月亮穿过云层透出它皎洁的清辉。

扎塔娜并未让人久等，她检查了男孩身上的咒语，嘴角一撇。“解咒非常容易。你拖这么久到底要干嘛？”她目光扫过布鲁斯凌乱不堪的外表。“怎么说呢，我觉得自己有点质疑你所谓的这是个训练的说法了。”

“我没想到后果会如此惨烈！要是我有一丝一毫他们变得毫无人性的怀疑…”布鲁斯悔不当初。我当时没这么自私就好了……

扎塔娜挑高眉毛。“额…这个。这就很尴尬了。这个咒语并没有这种潜在的危害性。”

“什么？它当然有啊！”我亲眼见的，还能有假不成。

扎塔娜立刻摇头把他的话否决掉。“不可能。他们人类那部分大脑原封未动，完好无损。你瞧？”她笑着挥手指向齐刷刷蹲在阴影里的三个小怪兽。

布鲁斯发出抗议地大叫，企图用一己之躯拦住他可怜的疯崽子们不要咬人或伤到扎塔娜。他弓着脊背把杰森护在怀里，背对其他男孩；这些孩子一旦发动袭击，他就把杰森交到克拉克手中，他能护他平安，然后——

“冷静，B，他们谁都不咬。”听到杰森的话，布鲁斯微微直起身子。他为什么会以为……？

“你的用词蹩脚透顶，陶德。”达米安出人意料地对答流畅，吓了布鲁斯一跳。

“达米安？”他惊奇地低语。他们中的两个，我有两个正常的孩子了

“嗯哼，说不定我会咬你，小鬼。”

提姆一点一点靠过来，吻部蹭了蹭还待在布鲁斯臂弯中的杰森，这个举动让布鲁斯保护性地把狐狸往怀里搂，直到他察觉龙没有任何想把杰森当做开胃点心的意图。“不许咬达米安，杰，他现在还是食尸鬼呢。”

我开始觉得我是不是哪里被骗了……

“宝宝鸟，你认为小恶魔会把我脑袋抓下来？”

提姆嗤笑一声。“不，但他一直在墓地转悠，他脏死了。咬他你会感染上细菌的。”

达米安咆哮了，迪克上前抱住他。“没关系，小D！不论你闻起来怎样，看起来怎样，身上有多脏，我都爱你！”

迪克说话也很溜嘛。真好，但是……？这事……？

“把手拿开，格雷森！”

布鲁斯注目凝视。移不开眼睛。他的思维像卡碟了一样，无法在过去一天中遇到的梦魇和面前正上演的合家欢之间达成一致。他迫切希望全家平安，但接连遭受打击后又导致他委实不敢相信。

“脑子里想象自己真实的姓名，你们将会转变为平常惯用的形态。”扎塔娜开始施法，露出微笑，看着男孩们一个接一个，恢复他们人类的样子。

“卧槽！”杰森在布鲁斯怀里挣扎不休，想从紧紧箍住他的双臂中逃走。

休想让我放你走，鬼知道我今晚经历了什么。该死的，我需要这个！布鲁斯把他宝贝儿子抱得更紧了。

“快放手，B！天杀的，我他妈光着！DAD！我日啊！”杰森惨叫着，浑身上下都臊得通红，想盖住自己老二的同时拼命往外抽身子，结果两项都失败了。其他男孩也羞红了脸，赶忙用双手挡住自己。

提姆咬着嘴唇，显得懊悔非常。“呃，如果我们在说服你解除咒语这条路上有过激之处的话，我们在此道歉，B。我们只是想变回来，而且不想再按照你的方式通过什么考验。”提姆脸上染上一层薄红，低垂着眼。“你以为我真的吃掉了杰森的时候格外痛苦。那时候我只是专注于用一种切实有效的方法，让我们全体恢复人身，然而回想起来，我发觉似乎太过分了。”他畏缩一下。“唔，好吧，确实很过分。对不起，我们几个的做法太卑劣了。”男孩后悔地抬眼看。“哦，我向你保证，我喷火的准头都是计算好的。即使你当时没有躲，它也烧不着你。”

“是的，我也发誓我那时不会真的扎到你！”迪克笑的明媚动人，而布鲁斯倒吸一口气。

他现在倒是放心他没有毁灭男孩们的理智，连着迪克手上的命案也被他一并给忘了。还有阿福，我的老天……“迪克。你记得所有事？”他的心脏怜悯的抽搐。迪基该如何宽恕他自己呢？这不是他的错，一点也不，但他很可能永远不会彻底接受……

男孩看上去很困惑。“当然记得啊！你知道的，全都是我们一起谋划的。”

布鲁斯一哆嗦。看来这段经历肯定还是在相当程度上损害了他们的道德观念。不要紧。我会尽我所能，帮助我可怜的糊涂的杀了人的小乖乖们。“迪克，你…杀了阿福。据我说知，还用爪子和匕首，杀了另外七个人。”他谨慎地说明，随时准备向他头脑混乱的孩子解释杀人什么的是不对的。

“哈？”迪克一脸吓死了的表情，接着捧腹大笑。“我的妈耶，布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德？！还有砍人狂的受害者，你以为是我干的？哦不！哇哦，难怪你看到我在厨房吃果酱时反应那么剧烈，顺带一说阿福活的好好的，我的天，他走了，去商店了，然后我肚子饿了。”

果酱。哦。

迪克咯咯笑着。“我看到提姆把果酱从杰森身上舔掉觉得很有趣，突然想吃草莓酱，我就直接坐在厨房台子上。不过没用勺子，最后吃得我哪都是了。呃，说来那些连环砍人案都是一个刺客联盟的家伙干的好事。他不想被捉拿归案，就自我了断了。”迪克抱歉地耸耸肩，“我想活捉他，但我慢了一步。”

这些细节在布鲁斯脑子里像拼图一样互相拼合，慢慢地，他的精神缓过劲来。

他的孩子一个都没死。

他们没有变成野兽，杀人犯，或者怪物……

“达米安？”他猛地看向幼子。

男孩站到近前，信任地朝他眨巴眼。“父亲，什么事？”

布鲁斯对着孩子手里的…东西…左看右看，然后呻吟道。“素鸡*？”小儿子一直咀嚼的那难以言喻的恐怖只不过是一根棍子上的豆腐鸡肉。

小男孩微微一笑，骄傲的挺直肩膀。“父亲，我们成功通过你的考验了么？毕竟，我们赶在最后期限前就设法说服你把我们变回来了！”

布鲁斯呢。瞪着眼睛从他的孩子们身上接连看过去。迪克和提姆和达米安灼灼地目光充满期待，杰森压着嗓子嘀嘀咕咕，明显弄清楚在整件事上，两拨人之间都想岔了。

他叹了口气。“孩子们，没什么考验。我那么告诉扎塔娜只是为了延长你们留在我身边的时间。”他垂头丧气的。“我想你们，所以想跟你们多相处一阵，”他耳语道，尴尬得不得了，不好意思的把眼睛闭上。

这几个人全都瞪圆了眼珠。“我的，老天，”提姆震惊地眨了几下眼睛小声说。“这可…我犯了个严重的误判。”

“没关系，提姆。”布鲁斯长叹一声，提姆凑过去抱了抱他。布鲁斯享受了片刻的拥抱，接着皱起眉头。“提姆，你没穿衣服啊儿子。”他说着环视四周，惊呆了。“你们都没穿衣服！”

布鲁斯立刻放下杰森，取下克拉克的斗篷裹住提姆的肩膀，遮盖住他纤细的裸体。他也把自己的斗篷解下，温柔地搁在达米安的肩头，直到这个身体结实的小家伙同样被遮了个严严实实，才满意地点点头。

“那我呢，我特么是充话费送的么*？”杰森碎碎念着，不爽地双臂抱在胸前，低头瞪着脚下生闷气。

“你和迪克是大孩子了，不像提姆和达米安那样容易失温。”布鲁斯担心地皱眉望向次子那边。“你冷了？过来。”布鲁斯拉过提姆和杰森，又拥抱了他俩一下。

我真不敢想象大家都没事，他简直要被这场皆大欢喜冲击的眼前冒金星。

回想过去几天里的事情，他发现自己对孩子们令人刮目的团队合作和战术策划能力感到由衷的骄傲。他们干的真棒，差点就把我逼疯了。真是我的好儿子呀。

他的心里全是满满地爱意，不由欢喜地微笑，抬眼正好跟克拉克的眼神撞在一起，他奇怪自己怎么会一直对那里浓烈的深情视如无物。也许我是时候重新考虑超能力人类出现在哥谭的态度了……想到这他脸上的微笑化为色狼般的坏笑，并且看着克拉克蓝色的双眼兴致盎然地睁大，脸颊变得绯红。

“集体拥抱！”迪克咧开嘴跳到半空中，这挤成一堆的胳膊腿儿数量多的都不像人类了。尽管达米安大发脾气，抗议的想逃跑，还是被哥哥逮住拉进怀里。孩子们簇拥在他身边，克拉克在他一侧，布鲁斯静静地闭上眼，沉浸在当下的喜悦之中。

—— —— —— —— —— 

杰森最后终于摆脱了布鲁斯尴尬的要命的死亡抓握，他悄悄溜开，转身抱住提姆，看到跑了两个人，迪克泄愤般更用力地抱住达米安和布鲁斯。

“真想念我这双能抱住你的胳膊，宝宝鸟。”杰森朝稍矮些的男孩露出傻乎乎的笑，这一出闹剧算是到此为止，除了大家都颜面扫地和B的早就不太正常的心理健康状况，似乎没人遭受到任何长期的损害，再好不过了。

“我也是。”提姆依偎进杰森怀中，双臂绕过高个子男孩的肩头。他们默默伫立，彼此依靠着，享受重新为人的感觉。

今晚我他妈一刻都等不了，想赶紧回我们的大床上躺着去。但现在是该死的全家团聚时刻，我该死的就先忍着吧。耶稣基督啊，偶尔也得放松一下。卧槽，B虽然有时候是个混蛋，但这个可怜的傻瓜本意是好的，我们这次快把他吓出精神病了。

他不由自主地想起布鲁斯为他们痛哭流涕的凄惨样子来，赶忙又把它赶出去，他知道尽管他不去想，今晚确实改变了一些东西，必然是往好的方向改变，在他和他的…那个，他爸之间。

完蛋，这下我可跑不成了。就为了跟他那帮不孝孩子待在一起，这个可怜鬼吃尽了苦头。我可以像其他人一样回来，多陪陪某个悲惨的混蛋。操。我现在觉得自己可太不是个东西了，不过能看到他到底有多在乎还是很值得。我以前可一点都不知道。见鬼，要是他这次失去我就有这么大反应……好吧，我算是相信他真的由始至终都爱着我。我了个去，I have a Dad。

杰森想着想着自己笑了，他眨了几下眼，眼圈红了，重生之后第一次有了被爱的实感，觉得无比的安全。

“啊，既然看到了，我得恭喜两位。我听说你们确定了关系，但很久都无法和你们见上一面，一直没机会送上我诚挚的祝福。”扎塔娜笑着对杰森和提姆道贺。

还有这件事……

好吧，说真的，一次有可能是迪克看走了眼，两次有可能是达米安赶了个巧合，B那有了第三次，这都快成惯例了。第四次被人误会成一对又他妈意味着什么啊？

提姆在他怀里一动，惊讶的马上矢口否认，接着他看到杰森脸上浮现的神情，又住了嘴，红扑扑的脸色尤为可爱。杰森不知道自己看起来什么样，但他真的很喜欢提米脸颊上的红晕。

等等，啥情况……？

仔细想来，他们为何不能是一对？这些日子他们相处的特别友好，他们默契非凡，而且他们早就住在一个屋檐底下了。

看在他娘的份儿上，要是我俩成了，那大清早像勺子一样紧贴着睡醒后，我就不用再在他那儿掩饰我的晨勃了。而且他又聪明又可爱又好看……

“嗯，也许……”趁着提姆的手抱在他身上，他试探性地用拇指蹭了蹭提姆的屁股。

提姆咬着下唇。“事实上……”他羞赧地笑了笑，那双向上望着杰森的蓝色大眼睛里闪着希望的光芒。

“嗯？”杰森咧开嘴，既然提姆都用这种眼神看他，他的胆子一下大了起来。

两人同时靠向前去，阖上双眼，彼此双唇轻轻挨在一起，咔哒一声，如此舒适又恰到好处的感受，直击杰森的心脏。提姆在他手臂中的触感温暖坚实又安全，没有丝毫差错，而且这是他的。

哦，妈的。

等他们最终分开，两个人都有点喘不上来气，带着面红耳赤和浮想联翩，互相盯着对方。“哇喔，”提姆最后小声感叹。他低头看了眼杰森大剌剌表现出快乐之情的裸体，脸上红的放光。“额，要不我们先找件衣服？”提姆尖着嗓子蜷缩在杰森身旁，以期靠他遮掩一下自己已经抬头了的羞耻部件。

杰森护住自己的小（男朋友？伴侣？爱人？提姆）对着其他人凶巴巴地瞪过去，而那些人马上把头扭向一边，假装自己刚才并没有在看好戏。

扎塔娜用魔法变出一些衣物，将全体的脏污和裸露一扫而空，就是杰森对衣服的主题实在忍不住不屑地哼了声。

大家全都穿上了超人款睡衣。真棒。布鲁斯红着脸，假装没注意到克拉克用感激涕零甚至饥渴难耐的表情直勾勾地盯着被新装扮包裹起来的自己，这到底是几时发生的事？倒不是杰森那种直白，克拉克也是个体面人，而且要是他敢越雷池一步，嗯，反正氪石他们人手一块。

不过他们都光着脚，作为人类来说提姆的双脚小巧纤细，因此杰森一把将他打横抱起来大步向住宅那走去。他听到身后响起一声受惊的叫喊，还有拒绝的咕噜声，看样子克拉克也对布鲁斯做了同样的事，紧随其后的是愤怒的尖叫和吃痛的哎哟，迪克想对达米安如法炮制，被他自找的麻烦咬了一口。

布鲁斯仍一脸受尽磨难的模样，他偎在克拉克强壮的臂膀里，从那儿瞧着前面的杰森。“杰，我对这些事感到心里有愧。我只是想让你们这些孩子能留下来。我…喜欢房子里面有你们的存在。”

被B摆出这种样子瞅他，杰森觉得自己就是个大人渣，其他人的内疚之情也都溢于言表。“好吧，老天啦B，你他妈直说不就得了。否则哪来这些麻烦事，”杰森气冲冲的。

布鲁斯目光恳切，随着克拉克大步迈向庄园的步伐身子微微颤动，迪克和达米安也同样殷切地望向杰森。难道每个人都这么想要我回家吗？杰森简直难以相信，但随即他低头，看到了提姆蔚蓝色的眼珠子里的希望。“行吧，感恩节我们回来待几周，但我和鸟宝明天就回我们自己公寓去，到时候再过来。跟你们几个再多待一秒都他妈要逼疯我了，你们都知道最后会是什么下场。”

布鲁斯脸上绽放的笑容甜的能把杰森蛀出个洞，我的老天爷。杰森尽量不去想他回给那个男人的快乐傻笑。毕竟，他也是需要保持形象的。

提姆摇着头嘿嘿偷笑，高兴地在杰森怀里稳稳待好，杰森勾起嘴角，在他头顶亲了一口。不敢相信我俩最后好上了。见鬼的魔法。瞎搞一气。

是的，他们明天就打道回府，而且他还知道他们接下来几天的时间该如何消磨。

—— —— —— —— ——

阿尔弗雷德备好了能容纳七人的餐桌，将晚餐布置得尽善尽美，就等着以最适宜的礼仪，迎接即将进门的主宾众人。他注意到杰森少爷和提姆少爷之间的关系有了进一步的升华，他对此挤了下眼。

也是时候了，我亲爱的小少爷们，他心里由衷地为两个男孩感到高兴，特别是他们这几年都在互相关心对方。我曾希望这次事件能最终戳破他们眼前暧昧的面纱，让彼此看清长久以来的心意。

肯特先生给布鲁斯少爷主动拉开了座椅，阿福在一边看着挑挑眉，他一只手粘在布鲁斯肩上不肯放开，帮人坐下时脸上挂着堂而皇之的爱慕。布鲁斯少爷默许了这份关注，还在肯特先生的手从肩膀滑下时侧头偷摸亲了一下，一抹微小但足够真诚的微笑在他嘴边浮现。

他俩的情况，堪称旷日持久，但晚来总比不来强。阿尔弗雷德很早以前就对此不抱希望了，布鲁斯少爷绝对不可能对肯特先生完全敞开他那温柔脆弱但伤痕累累、斗志昂扬的心扉。嗯，我也为你感到高兴，老爷。如果这就是结果的话，  
那这整场祸事应该说相当值得。

男孩们齐声保证他们会回家共度感恩节，阿尔弗雷德自己也陶醉其中，笑容满面。至此，看来我的计划大功告成，每一步都臻于完美。

并不是说他操控了整个局面以达到他理想的目的。不，就算有多么积极的成果，他都不会让他的雇主们遭受这些不必要的情感创伤和痛苦。然而，如果他们头脑固执，非要做出愚蠢的、不明智的选择，好吧，那么阿福本人在此基础上做点小动作，想来也无伤大雅。

只不过一些零星的话语或行为，暗示他们干这干那。帮他们达成正确的举动和结论。确定某个男孩肯定能偷听到的前提下，适时地和布鲁斯老爷发起一场谈话。获得插在一根棍子上素鸡肉，并且把它摆在男孩们的冰箱里。把引人遐想的草莓酱丢在一边，在恰当的时间出门去购物……

他边满足地颔首，边斟满扎塔娜小姐的酒杯。

一个人的计划获得丰厚的回报，顺便能让他不听话的心爱男孩吃一堑长一智，  
总归是件可喜的事。或许下次他能学会听取我的意见。考虑到渺茫的可能性，他伤感地摇摇头。人总得有点梦想。

阿福留意到提姆少爷眯缝起眼睛盯着他，他对小伙子露出慈爱的笑容。男孩眨了几下，两人相视一笑，他心里的疑虑似乎被打消了，注意力重新放回食物和正对着他呵呵傻笑的杰森少爷身上。

啊，我确实得偿所愿，阿福感到了一种称心如意的快慰，他已经开始在心里筹备一场家里所有人首次都能团聚在一起的盛大的感恩节宴会。

不用说，都是些他们爱吃的东西；自从杰森少爷上一次在节日聚餐时露面，给家里增光添彩，这中间相隔了漫长的时光。阿尔弗雷德非常想念这个小伙子，看到他终于迈出了回归家族的步伐，尽管步子微小却希望无限，确实让人欢欣鼓舞。假如这次的意外能让杰森少爷认识到他是被爱着的，并且爱意不会消绝，那么后续的麻烦也是值得的。

虽说如此，但福尔弗雷德可不期待清理提姆少爷的巢，把蝙蝠洞里令人不快的畸形造物打扫出去。他严苛的灵魂一想到它们，心灵上感到了略微的扭曲。

嗯，他给布鲁斯老爷又倒了一些葡萄酒，他还在颤抖的体态表明他急需酒精饮料的刺激，阿福如哲人般思考，毕竟，有所得，必有所失*…

阿尔弗雷德扫视着他的大家庭，露出慈祥的笑，他温柔的灵魂此时洋溢着平静祥和的满足。


	8. Chapter 8

布鲁斯手指捋了一把黏答答的头发，抓了一手又似土豆泥，又似南瓜派的东西，居然还有条整只的火鸡腿在头顶上，他把满手的恶心玩意都甩到地上，绷紧眼部肌肉，谴责地瞪着这些现行犯。

六双眼睛毫不示弱瞪了回来，表情形形色色，有人内疚，有人叛逆。

卡西和克拉克也混在里面，但他们的目光是不含杂质的天真无邪，布鲁斯先是安抚地对他两人微笑几下，然后继续目光严厉地注视他显然有罪的儿子们，以及且算是女儿的几位大小姐。

卡西和克拉克清清白白。我确信他们跟食物大战毫无关系。

……或者有他们的份儿，但速度太快，技术太好，他没法抓住他们的证据。

不像人赃俱获的提姆和杰森，布鲁斯刚才走回餐厅时，他俩咯咯笑着，就地组装出了一个由橡皮筋、蝙蝠镖、汤匙和瞎猫抓死耗子的运气构成的土豆泥弹弓。他们的弹弓挺有威力，布鲁斯身上糊着的就是证明，提姆心惊胆战地看着他，知道自己犯了错，而杰森不光不知悔改，还硬气的不得了。他俩嘴角抽搐，仿佛马上就要再次开怀大笑。

还有巴布斯，布鲁斯进屋时她开心极了，欢天喜地把全部的南瓜派抛到半空中。史蒂芬张牙舞爪挥舞一条法棍，南瓜派被她打飞出去，看到它们在门上溅成一滩糊糊，她俩就笑的像两个小疯子。布鲁斯比较倒霉，选择在错误的时间走过大门，然后被以每小时80英里速度疾驰的南瓜派砸了一头一脸。两人瞬间惊恐万状，吃惊的嘴都合不上。

还有迪克，布鲁斯进屋时他正忙着在桌子上乱窜，一面笑一面躲避达米安各式各样的攻击。达米安，他朝他哥哥扔出去了一条火鸡腿，迪克反应及时，而布鲁斯，他没躲开，火鸡腿正中布鲁斯毫无防备的头顶。达米安很震惊，又想自我辩解，迪克起先也很震惊，随即他捧腹大笑，从桌子上滚了下去。他现在还在一片狼藉的地板上打滚，笑的停不下来。

布鲁斯盯着他们瞪了好久，好久，直到紧张的情绪进一步发酵，然后决定既往不咎。

毕竟这是感恩节，今天能阖家团聚，你们也身体健康、精力充沛，对我来说值得好好庆祝一番。他很温柔地笑了笑，马上有好几个人身子随之一抖。

他干咳几声。“这里都完事了的话，我邀请了扎塔娜，来帮助应付上个月意外困住男孩们的咒语，以防它再次缠上我们。我们既不知道那个野路子法师从哪学来的它，也不知道还有多少人知道这个咒语，所以为了以防后患，我们必须学会像男孩们那样能有效反制它的方法。”

孩子们眨巴眼，显然很奇怪食物大战这事居然就这么过去了，布鲁斯自己则转身向蝙蝠洞那走。

反正也用不着我去惩罚他们。等阿福看到他们对他的餐厅干了什么好事……

—— —— —— —— —— ——

他们三三两两换好衣服，走进蝙蝠洞，原来的衣服已经充满了感恩的味道，扎塔娜笑眯眯地候在那里。鉴于自己要当个不折不扣的道具，布鲁斯事先穿上了制服。芭芭拉坐着轮椅从电梯里出来，不知何故，她的衣服神奇地在食物大战中毫发无损。

当然，没人敢他妈当那个用调味盘弄花芭芭拉脸的混蛋。她的复仇迅如闪电，并且让人闻风丧胆。

“很好，大家做好准备！你们都该知道来此的原因，我就不浪费时间解释。我觉得就先让布鲁斯做个表率吧。Vincit omnia veritas！”魔法师露齿而笑，念出咒语，看好戏般注视魔法云雾团团围住了蝙蝠侠。

所有人齐齐后退一步，就连克拉克也不例外。杰森嗤之以鼻。哼，在其他人变成了该死的龙、妖怪食尸鬼，还有活死人刺客后，难怪他们心里戒备不少。毕竟，不是谁都能像我一样，变得软萌又可爱。

魔法云团渐渐散去，杰森朝前倾过身子，里面露出了……蝙蝠侠。“呃，”他略微失望。还以为蝙蝠侠会变成什么巨可怕的大怪物，或者毛茸茸的无助小动物，然后杰森未来就能靠这事一直嘲笑他了。“这见鬼的不顶用么？”

扎塔娜皱起眉，再次施展魔法，这次把杰森、提姆、达米安和蝙蝠侠一起包在其中。片刻后，一只狐狸。一头龙。一个食尸鬼，和一个蝙蝠侠从他们各自的魔法云中出现。“不对，咒语是好的，”扎塔娜挥手驱散咒语，把他们变回原样。“以我看来，他…已经将蝙蝠内在化了，以至于无法再将两者区分开来。”

好吧，这可真没趣。且慢……“我们怎么不是光着的了？”其他人一起瞪着杰森，他动来动去，感觉自己被谴责了。“问问都不行？前一次换回来时，可没人穿着衣服。就是想知道这次怎么就不一样了。”

扎塔娜清清喉咙，抱歉地一耸肩。“上次不好意思了。毕竟是个新咒语。第一次用总会有考虑不周的地方！我之后做了些研究，还自己练习，总之我能避免那种特殊的……副作用。”她摇头哼了一声，打了个激灵。“那种场面还是别让人参观了。”

这会儿我可感到有点被冒犯了。我们长得又不难看，Z。嗯，算了，可能对朋友家孩子有非分之想觉得变态吧。

蝙蝠侠咕哝着表示赞同，然后他转向女孩们。“面对咒语，男孩们的教名能给予他们足以自卫的变身形态，我有独家的保护方式；然而，你们在咒语之下没有还手之力。”

杰森在脑子里过了遍她们的名字，觉得老大言之有理。见鬼，我都没想那么多，但姑娘们变出来的都不是什么好东西。B，你这话很有见地。

“你是不是忘了作为神谕，我不像你们一样需要出外勤？”巴布斯故意顶撞地对布鲁斯一挑眉。“如果有人能靠近我身边施咒，那我将要面对的问题可不是一次小小的魔法变身能解决的。”

“说归说，能有变身魔法的保护毕竟没有坏处。想想看，要是你变出来怪兽特别吓人，不觉得很有成就感嘛！”迪克笑容动人，巴布斯翻了个白眼，但理解的点点头。

蝙蝠侠咳嗽几下。“因此，我在蝙蝠电脑里重新分配和编辑了你们档案里的中间名，我给你们选了几个新的。”

巴布斯眉心拧在一处。“你觉得把这些新名字加入到我们的身份中就行了？足以保护我们不受咒语的侵害？我还以为需要法律意义上的改名呢，或者一个长期的外号，才能应付魔法的需求。”

“那就得用实践来检验了。”蝙蝠侠咧开嘴，快速敲击蝙蝠电脑，挥手示意姑娘们查看。

“哈？！”史蒂芬一声怪叫，气的不行。“史蒂芬妮·大脚怪·布朗？！什么玩意！”

“芭芭拉·美洲豹·戈登。嗯，不坏，我猜，考虑到其他人的状况。”巴布斯揶揄地瞥向正对着列出的中间名火冒三丈的史蒂芬，不由得爆发出一阵大笑。

“卡珊德拉……眼镜蛇·该隐。”卡西感兴趣地歪过头，挑眉要蝙蝠侠做出解释。

“我想挑选和你们原本战斗形式最为适应的物种，变身后的新形态能与你们之间无缝切换。史蒂芬妮在打斗中倾向于肉搏；作为一名天生的武者，大脚怪增强的攻击和力量将会让她受益颇多。芭芭拉是技巧型的，她能善于利用豹子的优雅和迅捷，而卡珊德拉与生俱来的风格和潜行的训练，将毫无困难地转化为眼镜蛇的形态和能力，”蝙蝠侠逐个解释。“此外，我选的每个物种都有很强的自卫能力，没人会在变身后成为无用的累赘，比如可怜又弱小的杰森。”

“嘿！”杰森咆哮，才不愿承认自己的另一形态与其说是致命的威胁，倒不如说萌的让人想抱。“我他妈是狐狸的时候，咬你屁股咬了，少说有七八次！我尖牙戳进你肉里的时候可一点都不弱小！”

提姆握住他的手，安抚地来回摩挲，杰森马上消气。算了，至少在普通形态下，老子是他们里面最狂霸拽的。谁管他妈魔法怎样。

卡西踮起脚尖，凑到蝙蝠侠脑袋边耳语几句。他一脸宠溺地笑笑，拍了拍她头顶，点头又把什么信息输入进蝙蝠电脑。随后示意扎塔娜再次将咒语施加在史蒂芬、巴布斯和卡西的身上。

魔法云团渐渐变淡，第一个露出来的是全身盖满金色短毛，身高有九英尺的肌肉女壮士。“我去，”她低头扫视自己，用史蒂芬的嗓音感叹道。“我他娘的是金色的楚巴卡*”她对着提姆扭头。“前男友，蝙蝠侠把我变成一个宅男的春梦了哦。”

提姆上下打量她一番。“你现在在我眼中的吸引力比以前上升了足有十倍还多，”他面瘫一样皮笑肉不笑，即刻嗷嗷叫唤躲避史蒂芬狂风暴雨般的攻击。“你打我干什么？”他闪来闪去，双手投降地高举在空中，不停后退。“零的十倍还是零！别跟我说这是血口喷人，咱俩就是因为这个分手的！约会什么根本不顶用的原因是，咱俩都是基佬！”

“相当相当的基，”史蒂芬长叹道收了手。“为什么咱俩非得约会之后才发现这个事实呢？”

提姆耸耸肩。“至少现在，我们都是跟自己的心上人开开心心在一起。”

“没错，我在约你妹妹，而你跟你哥哥勾搭上了。这再正常不过了—”伴着史蒂芬的笑声，提姆又吱吱尖叫起来，他面红耳赤的扑腾了好一会，平静下来时半张着嘴巴，双眼被某些绝妙的想法点亮。

“你快像伍基族那样喊一声！”他脸上嘻嘻哈哈的，央求道。

“Ngaaaaarrrrrrgh！”别说，她叫得还真挺带感，史蒂芬扑向提姆抡圆自己满是腱子肉的手臂，还好杰森眼疾手快，把他缺根弦的小不点男友从死亡线拉了回来。平常情况下，史蒂芬这一下最多让他坐个屁股蹲；这次要是实打实挨下来，提姆的头怕是都要被她失手打飞出去。

“太赞了！”提姆嘀嘀咕咕，高兴的双眼冒光。杰森咕哝一声，胳膊一揽，把他的傻瓜小男友护好，瞪着史蒂芬，对方口头发泄了几句，只能放他一马。

与此同时，第二朵魔法云散去，留在原地的是…坐轮椅的巴布斯？杰森好奇地凝望，怀疑这难道又是一例义警身份和本来身份的合二为一，比如布鲁斯和蝙蝠。他凝神细看。她是一身蝙蝠女的制服……？

巴布斯站起来了，她向下端详这身多年不曾穿过的熟悉制服，扬起双唇，拉开自己的面罩。“不敢相信这真的可以，”她表情迷离，笑的有些歇斯底里。

“我的个老天，巴布斯！”迪克欣喜若狂，几步跑过去，用力将她抱了起来。“你能走路了！怎么做到的？”

“只是在脑子里想着，我是蝙蝠女，想象自己那时的模样并且深信不疑。我猜它足以以假乱真，让咒语起效。”她皱眉瞥向轮椅。“咒语非得解开不可么？”

扎塔娜沉思着审视巴布斯。“我……不，我不这样认为。这个咒语的独特之处在于，每个人所化出的每种形态，都是他们更深层更本能的真实自我。然而咱们还是检查核实一下。”她低吟咒文，巴布斯消失了，一头甩着尾巴的漂亮花豹出现。扎塔娜再次施法，蝙蝠女伫立原地，眼底洋溢着惊喜的泪光。迪克胳膊搂过她的肩膀，两人肩并肩走到一边去，激动地小声唠着。

“神了，”杰森微弱地感慨，蝙蝠侠点头同意，眼神温柔地观望眉飞色舞的长子与义女。

达米安则对着另一个方向神情专注。杰森随着他的目光转头，他看到了……蝙蝠侠。

可B明明在扎塔娜身侧。这见鬼的……？

“正义，”第二个蝙蝠侠低语，声音粗粝，充满威胁，用的卡西的声音。她眯起眼来，蝙蝠一样阴森地迫近。

“嗯恩，”蝙蝠侠原型版赞许地打量他女儿。

“诶握草。她把她名字改成了卡珊德拉·蝙蝠侠·该隐？！”

“啥，你等等？还可以这么玩？那为什么我是个伍基人？？！！！”

“父亲，我强烈建议你在蝙蝠电脑里把我的名字也加上蝙蝠侠！假如有谁能以你的形象出现，那必须是我—你正统的继承人—才对！”

“喂伙计们，瞧我的，”提姆的声音从蝙蝠电脑那传来，显然杰森一个没看住他就趁机溜走了。“来亲眼看一下！”说着他转过显示屏让大家都能看到。

那上面是他们的名字。所有人，全都有了一个额外的中间名。蝙蝠侠。

“哟，真他妈带劲，”杰森念叨，开始畅想要是自己是蝙蝠侠的形象能造成多大的破坏。“扎塔娜，来吧！”

她欣然应允，乐呵呵地让魔法吞没了整间屋子，等雾气散去，出现了一屋子蝙蝠侠。

好吧，还有克拉克这个异端，他现在是超人了。他好奇得低头看。“嗯，我猜我真的认为自己即是超人又是克拉克肯特……”

然而剩下的人都是蝙蝠侠。只除了一个…

“该死的，B！”史蒂芬大脚怪拍了离自己最近的蝙蝠侠一巴掌，那人应声摔倒。“妈耶天啦对不起，你没事吧？？”她扶他起来。

“凡杀不死的，都使你更强大，”这位用提姆的声音吼着。“…我是黑夜的化身。”

“好吧，打你也行。”她又把他推倒。“扎塔娜，为什么就我没有变成蝙蝠侠？”

扎塔娜用眼神查看她，读取魔法的流动，或者谁知道她现在在干啥。“我想…”她一字一句地说，“你第一次变身时，经历的情感反应非常剧烈，因此你在咒语下的形态只有这一种了。当然，你还有最原始的形态可选。”

史蒂芬大脚怪眨了眨眼。“哪怕所谓的情绪反应都是愤怒、痛苦和愤恨？”

“没错！”扎塔娜笑着给她打气，史蒂芬大脚怪无奈地长叹一声。一只蝙蝠侠过来拍了拍她的后背。

“你会没事的，史蒂芬大脚怪！”这位好心的蝙蝠侠发出了迪克叫人恶心的欢快语气，史蒂芬大脚怪二话不说，一拳把他打翻在地，和还在挣扎爬起来的提姆躺成一排。

娘咧这也太搞笑了。我敢打赌我们都在心里默念史蒂芬大脚怪，但只有迪克傻到当面大声叫出来。

杰森多多少少想去帮忙，不过在史蒂芬收拾他兄弟们时，想活命最好别插手。她下手可他么残暴了。

他看见两个必定是巴布斯和卡西的蝙蝠侠在场地上过招，测试他们新的体能和反应速度，正如另一个蝙蝠侠背着别人去够高处的东西，一旦发现自己再不用垫脚尖就能够到，他兴高采烈地，还四处留意是否有其他人看到。是达米安了，他在检验自己最终成年后大约能达到的身高和体格是怎样。

该死，达米安不惹人烦的时候真是个可爱的小混蛋，杰森自得其乐地想。他活动一下双肩，惊讶地感到好像跟平常也没什么太大差距。脚上重量重了一点，腰部肌肉更厚实一些……他得意起来，这正好证明他的强壮程度和大坏蝙蝠几乎不相上下。

克拉克也在满屋子张望，他身板僵硬，高耸的颧骨上突然多了两朵红晕。“拉奥啊，”他压着气音，眼光从一个蝙蝠侠身上溜到下一个，瞳孔色泽逐渐加深，毕竟看到各种不同版本的男朋友在蝙蝠洞里上蹿下跳加打滚，身体的反应在紧身制服下根本是一览无余。

恶心。杰森看了都有心理阴影了。

克拉克的眼睛锁定杰森的位置，他瞬间出现在眼前。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克哑着嗓子。“我不能……”他重重吞咽一下，视线在屋子里四下游移，目之所及，各种蝙蝠侠，不是在搏击就是在拉伸躯体。有一个正在蝙蝠电脑上单臂倒立，双腿在半空中岔开，打开的角度伤风败俗。另一个弯腰撅着屁股去碰自己的脚趾，第三个蝙蝠侠摆出了下犬式，屁股高高翘着，还有两三个和史蒂芬大脚怪一起在蝙蝠车上扭电臀舞，快节奏的爆炸俱乐部音乐为他们的起舞伴奏。

克拉克看的嘴都合不拢，盯得时间越长他的瞳色越加幽暗，口水都快流下来了。

“拉奥大神发发善心吧，我被诱惑包围了！这地方我待不下去了，对不起，我没办法坐怀不乱！布鲁斯我需要你，”这男人嘴里呜呜咽咽的，手上也很利索，一把把杰森的屁股满满抓在手里，他妈的还敢捏。

“摸错人了！！！”杰森气急败坏，条件反射地抬腿一膝盖直击对面的裤裆。

诶哟卧槽，他真是有两个钢铁蛋蛋。

“杰森？！”克拉克探究的脸上现出又惊又怕的神色，他一缩身子消失了，没过片刻重新出现，拿着一个冰袋敷上杰森隐隐作痛的膝盖骨。“拉奥哦，我很抱歉我以为你是布鲁斯——”

“你刚才在猥亵我儿子？”另一个怒吼的蝙蝠侠不知道打哪里冒出来，他先是保护欲十足地对着杰森伏俯身查看他的膝盖，然后对超人怒目而视。在确定膝盖并没有大碍后，蝙蝠侠站直身子，依然对他不小心干坏事的搭档没什么好脸色。

蝙蝠侠的审视让克拉克白了脸色，他喉结紧张地动弹。“对不起，我把他错认成你了！你们的心跳现在听起来全都一个样！”他情绪激动地比划。

蝙蝠侠目光坚定，随后翻了翻眼睛，捉着克拉克的手把人拉走了。“这种失误情有可原。但你依然要接受惩罚。”他咧开嘴把克拉克拖进一个深吻里。氪星人就要融化在他怀中，两人深情对视一分钟后，布鲁斯拽着克拉克走向楼梯。“咱们现在就去进行惩罚，怎么样”

克拉克哼哼唧唧，满心乐意地跟着走了。

眼见他蝙蝠爹一副色眯眯的表情从蝙蝠洞牵走了他对象，旁观全程的杰森厌恶地直抽气。

蝙蝠侠魂不守舍地越过肩头发话，“你们都有面对咒语的保护了；继续训练，等会儿所有人在楼上碰头，有热可可。给你们一个小时活动时间。”亲吻和情欲的声音随后响起，杰森心意已决，打死他都不会去看的，并且试着不要吐出来。

蝙蝠侠呻吟着，咕哝着。“改成两个小时！”他的声调比平常还要低沉，好恶。

那一对儿当了甩手掌柜，在洞里热舞的蝙蝠侠们和史蒂芬大脚怪被他们放任自流。杰森耸耸肩，加入到蝙蝠车上的摇摆舞中去。他确定左边那个是提姆……这个身份存疑的蝙蝠侠用一种熟悉的方式摇摆自己的臀部，朝他抛洒秋波，杰森笑容扩大。哈，肯定是提姆本人。

“这挺不错的，你觉得呢？假如魔法又来作乱，咱们都能有选择的余地了。”

提姆扭着屁股，点头表示同意。“有时，怪物啊狐狸啊可能是恰当的应对形式……”

迪克从单手倒立劈叉的姿势翻过来，扭着胯接近他们。“而有时候，答案是一支蝙蝠侠军团！”

“还有大脚野人！”史蒂芬不甘示弱。

“还有斯蒂芬大脚怪！”迪克附和。

“呃，咱们能变回来么？我想上厕所，要是我非得用这具身体的话我想我还不如憋死算了。”

嘿呀，问题大条了。杰森刚才没想那么多，这时突然感到一股无法遏制的紧迫感，必须马上变回来不可耶稣操蛋的基督在上我不想知道我蝙蝠老子的身体部—

哂笑的扎塔娜开始施法。正当魔力聚拢在周围时，杰森脑袋里突然有了一个可怕又大胆的想法。“喂迪基，你觉得这个魔咒能让你变成一个真正的迪克么？”杰森贱嗖嗖的坏笑，知道在这个紧要的关头他哥哥的心思会无可避免全被这个念头占据——

迪克剧烈地摇头，恐惧的双眼中写满了背叛，杰森笑的上气不接下气，笑的直不起腰。握草，这回可真他妈笑死我了！

“我的老天！”恢复了正常体型的提姆，小声自言自语，洞里地板上，一个巨大的、肉呼呼的、只有它自己的鸡巴滴溜溜地在地上乱转，提姆大吃一惊，磕磕绊绊地赶忙闪到一边去。

杰森尽管笑的停不下来，还是抽手抓住了他眼看要摔倒的男友，给看不见道路只能不断扑腾的大鸡吧让出了一条道来。“哦他娘的，”他呼哧呼哧地说。“我滴个亲娘，”

这根巨大的老二听见他说话，扬起了它的头部，显然它的听力是好使的，它转动头部面对他……反正是钝的那一端冲着他，接下来……

“它尼玛在对老子使眼色，”杰森大惊失色，心里头开始感到大事不妙。“真见鬼。”他慢慢退开一步。“迪基？能听见我说话么？迪基鸟？！”只见杰森加速往后退，而足有成年人那么大的巨屌开始蹭着地面朝他爬了过来，它如尺蠖般蠕动前进，两颗硕大的蛋蛋垂在后面，被它悲伤地在地板上拖行。

“把他变回来把他变回来把他变回来看在哪位大爷的份上求你快把他变回来！！”杰森鬼哭狼嚎的被逼到了墙角，姑娘们只顾丧心病狂的大笑，看他想徒手爬上蝙蝠洞墙壁的热闹，提姆逃到蝙蝠电脑后面的清静之地，这个可爱的小叛徒。

呆若木鸡的达米安没动过地方，他大受打击地张着嘴，瞪着最喜欢的哥哥变成的那个鸡巴玩意。

没连着身体的大屌开始爬墙了，它盲目的向四处感知，头部疯狂乱动，势必要触到缩着脚惨叫连连的杰森不可。“扎塔娜！！”他撕心裂肺地喊，她憋笑了好一段时间，才能完整的把咒语说出来。

杰森撑不住滑了下来，此时魔法散去现出迪克……一把握住杰森的胳膊，笑意盎然，昏暗的洞穴光线幽幽地在他黄色的眼瞳里泛着光。“小翅膀，这样可真不好，”他轻柔的在杰森耳畔吐气，一根寒光四射的爪子缓缓抚过他面颊。

哦艹，杰森漏算了这一茬。

“我杀人的欲望……空前高涨……”迪克刺耳的气音叫人不寒而栗，正当他瑟瑟发抖，将要发出猛男的啜泣时，一道翅膀和爪子从半途杀了出来，他霎时腾空而起，迪克不满地叫嚣，却只能望天兴叹。

杰森扭动身体紧紧抓住提姆，两只胳膊绕过龙的脖子，帮助他们保持姿势，当最终提姆飞到洞穴顶端，身体颠倒，四足牢牢抠住洞顶的各式钟乳石时，杰森能舒舒服服地趴上他男友的肚皮。“艹，多谢搭救，宝宝鸟，”杰森是真的感激。他凑到边上从提姆的肩膀那窥伺远处的地面，迪克企图用自己的尖爪子攀爬墙壁，姑娘们笑的太狂野，没人想插手管这事。

“我应当的，杰。”提姆收拢翅膀，紧握住钟乳石峭壁，显然做好了长期待在这的打算。“你有我呢。”他的吻部来回擦了几下杰森的脸，杰森露出微笑，在他男友怀抱营造的安全所在中放松下来。龙提姆依然出奇地温暖舒适。借此打个盹也不错……

“格雷森，”达米安趾高气扬的在下面发号施令。“我们应对你的额外形态在战斗中的应用开发出相应的实战策略。”

我日。

“哈？”迪克听起来糊里糊涂。“达米，为什么我会想要再变回那样？多吓人呐！……你怎么想的？”

“它的威吓程度足以让陶德——这个蠢到根本不知害怕为何物的坚毅战士——吓到拼命往墙上爬，像条小狗一样吱吱叫唤求饶。我因此确信，任何能把陶德吓得惊慌失色的东西，在未来对付不法分子时都能派的上用场。”

杰森把头埋进提姆布满鳞片的胸膛，闷声大笑，在下面，巴布斯、迪克、史蒂芬以及卡西和达米安一起集思广益，为了将迪克巨大而恐怖的羞耻能最大化发挥出武器的作用纷纷发表自己的意见。

要了亲命了，这家人可真够呛。

—— —— —— —— —— ——

布鲁斯满足地啜饮自己的可可饮料，目光扫了一圈他的家族成员，他们惬意地在屋内散布的沙发和椅子上或坐或躺，享用着可可和阿福提供的不同口味的小饼干，作为他教训布鲁斯的顽劣孩子们清理干净餐厅里感恩节的混乱后的奖励。

尽管并未跟着一起调皮捣蛋，克拉克和卡西依然帮忙打扫卫生，因为他俩都心地善良，是乐于助人的好人。布鲁斯更深地靠进恋人怡然舒适地怀抱，克拉克发出愉快地喉音，他乐在其中，并且沉醉于所爱的家人全都环绕身边的无尽欣喜。

他还是有点震惊于这居然真的发生了。我从不敢想象我能有今天。我最爱的人们，同处一室，其乐融融。只因为这是我的要求……他们就都来了。他的心底感到无比的温暖，嘴角不由自主地上扬。

杰森和提姆挤在一张沙发上，被史蒂芬说的话逗得大笑。扎塔娜把提姆重新变回了人，将这一对儿从洞顶上哄下来并不需要花太多力气，尤其是克拉克带着布鲁斯飞上去亲自跟他们谈了谈。克拉克还帮忙跟迪克讲好条件，把杰森恶作剧的惩罚让步到可以接受的水平。

迪克快活地同意放过杰森，与此相对，他要付出的代价是在下周的家庭电影之夜里拍一些展示兄弟爱的表达兄弟间感情的拥抱照片。这我得拍几张……想到心爱的孩子们彼此毫无隔阂，和他也很亲密，布鲁斯被快乐挤满思绪，高兴地不住叹气。

芭芭拉与卡西陪着阿福坐在一起，跟他讲述蝙蝠洞里发生的魔法闹剧，她们乐的前仰后合，老管家无奈地摇着头，对孩子们傻气地举动发出慈祥地笑声。

火炉前的地毯上躺着迪克和达米安，他们正在深入讨论某些布鲁斯努力想忽略的战斗策略；比如涉及一根巨屌的什么行动，但这句话绝对是表述有问题。更不用说他们具体的计划是……用猛力射出的方式把敌人喷到墙上再把他们击昏，来克敌制胜？

不对，这不可能。肯定是他误解了。他挂着笑容，狂摇脑袋。

布鲁斯再次四处张望，陌生而奇妙的平静祥和与别无所求的感觉从深处涌起，把他全身包围。

克拉克双臂圈住他的身子，把他紧紧嵌进自己怀中。他亮蓝色的眸子下移看向布鲁斯衣料磨损却合身的超人睡衣，它不再是布鲁斯的小秘密，克拉克帅气的脸上春风满面，激起了布鲁斯想与之回应的爱的波澜。

若不是有那个荒谬的咒语，加上男孩子们从中捣乱，我们估计到死都不会互表心意。

我依然难以相信这都是真的。布鲁斯越过满是家人的房间和阿福遥遥对望，再相视一笑。尽管充满着误解和痛苦，一路上有着重重难关，有件事却无法改变。这一切都是值得的，我的老朋友。

阿尔弗雷德迎着他的目光，宠溺的笑着向他一举杯。

布鲁斯得意地傻乐。这证明我从来都是对的，阿福。他头枕上克拉克的肩膀，绽开欢快的神色。

 

*星球大战里的角色


End file.
